No More Boundaries
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: A bunch of some sexy, smutty, SonAmy oneshots where we have Sonic and Amy involved in many sexual situations. Whether it's game-verse, AU, X or even STC, there's no room for a dull moment! Pleasure yourself into reading these naughty shots for your SonAmy feels These shots varies from comedy, to angst, to fluff, and more comedy! Oh and don't forget to clear your browser history
1. Vent

**EDIT:** I removed the ages cos some of you lot won't stop bitching about it. Sorry to disappoint but the legal age of consent is younger than 18 here. As you can tell, I am not from the US and the laws and rules here are much different.

 **A/N:** Welcome to Miss Ecchi's collection of sexy sonamy oneshots and drabbles. This is basically the place where I write down whatever shit comes up in mind and may also take requests depending on what it is. Other couples maybe hinted but they'll be only specific ones (check out my bio for my preferred OTPs) Without further ado, enjoy~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** IDoNotOwnDemYouUnderstandBitch!?

* * *

 **(Takes place during Sonic The Comic era)**

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

"There you are." No more seconds were exchanged as Sonic pounced on his flabbergasted victim without any mercy. Grunts and yelps of frustrations were heard as the arrogant hedgehog tried to keep _her_ still in his hold, however, _her_ persistence was as strong as his, if not stronger. "Dammit Amy! Stop trying to get away from me!" Despite raising his voice, Amy carried on her futile attempts on breaking out of Sonic's arms as if her life depended on it.

With a growl, Sonic flipped her onto the ground roughly, pinned her wrists down and sat on her torso to secure his restraint. Ferocious lime irises bored into a softer pair that differentiated in a minty shade. Both pink and blue were breathing heavily like they just ran a marathon. Finally, Sonic broke the silence but didn't dare to relax.  
"Why are you avoiding me?"

Amy unconsciously relaxed by a fraction at his calm tone but then clenched her fists again as she turned away from his gaze. Of course, Sonic expected such stubborn behaviour from his friend but what he didn't expect was a light crimson hue staining her pale cheeks. It was then he realised that the position they were currently in was quite suggestive. Very suggestive indeed; not to mention the fact that they were breathing quite heavily and one could infer that they'd just had a 'release'. In fact, the very realisation started to pollute Sonic's mind with seductive images and vivid imaginations that contained both him as his comrade as the stars of the show.

Though, unlike Amy, Sonic as able to keep his cool and swallowed down his dirty fantasy. Unfortunately for Amy, a little plan was conjured in the male's head.  
"Amy, look at me." Sonic leaned down so that his face was closer to hers. His breath hit her face as he uttered his words. What was his plan? Well, during the many years he's stumbled across Amy, he learnt many, _many_ things about her. Especially her behaviour patterns and habits. She was basically an open book to Sonic while he, on the other hand, is almost unreadable.

One useful thing that Sonic learnt about the pink one was that whenever she's flustered (which rarely happens much to the blue pincushion's dismay) her mind gets clouded and she then ends up spilling out whatever she's hiding. It was like Sonic's own truth serum; get the girl flustered or uncomfortable and she ends up revealing everything. This included the _huge_ secret that she tried to hide from him and that's the fact that she's got a _little_ crush on him. Not even Techno The Canary, Johnny Lightfoot or Tails was aware of that. Though, the rabbit himself was deceased.

Nevertheless, what's a better way to get this girl to spill than get her sexually flustered?

"Amy-yyy? I'm not gonna get off unless you tell me. I'm being dead serious." Amy tensed even further and her eyes visibly widened as Sonic's hands slipped from her wrists to her hands and interlocked their fingers together.  
'Oh Chaos no! He's doing that technique on me again. I can't fall for it...don't fall for it Amy!' Ames bit her bottom lip while she resisted the urge to look at him.

"You know what happens when you disobey, right?" That tone...that low, alluring voice...it was like the master and Amy was the puppet. Once again, Amy squinted her eyes shut and kept silent since she knew at this stage, she could slip out exactly what he was trying to get out of her. "Ames, you're gonna regret it~" Now he switched to the teasing sing-song voice. However, this caused Amy's heart to hammer out of a foreign feeling as it was _exactly_ the same words that a certain counterpart said almost a month ago.

That taunting voice...

The blood like spirals...

The burning gold blur...

The twisted sanity...

The lusting look as _he_ licked his lips...

 **"Oh A-aaaames! You're gonna regret it~"**

"S-Shut up!" With herculean strength, Amy kneed Sonic in the stomach with satisfying results and broke into a sprint as fast as her legs could carry her. But, this didn't result as those usual kidnapping related films did when the hostages break free. Amy's trying to outrun the _fastest_ thing alive who can easily _break_ the sound barrier with ease. It was only a matter of a few seconds before a Sonic Boom was emitted and Amy found herself in the arms of the arrogant hero who was speeding at breakneck speed.

Despite having Amy in his arms, Sonic spared a pissed off glance at the girl and didn't bother slowing down even a little for her sake. Boy was she in trouble.

Finally, Sonic halted to a stop in front of Amy's little humble home and placed the dizzy girl on floor. However, she ended up falling onto his chest trying to regain her composure from that 'little' roller-coaster ride. Amy mentally noted to herself to NOT knee Sonic like that again if she were to keep her lunch in her stomach. Finally, when her vision was back to normal, Amy regained her senses and bit her bottom lip as she noticed Sonic's hands on her shoulders.

Was it to support her?

Or,

Was it so that she wouldn't make an escape like that again?

Both their eyes challenged each other but both held completely different reasons for their distasteful moment with each other. One could say that they're having a stare off while another, would debate on that topic once they feel the sexual tension between the hedgehogs.

"Ouch." Sonic broke the silence of what seemed to have gone on forever with a single statement. Consequently, his rosette only averted his gaze and gripped the hem of her shirt. The tone of his voice made her shiver in a _good_ way, for some reason, yet, Amy didn't like any of that! Or so she thought.

"Seriously, that hurt. And I'm not talking about that pathetic move you made back there." To make her look at his face, Sonic squeezed Amy's shoulders and succeeded with eye contact. "I don't know what I did wrong...but..." Was he going to apologise? Sonic? As in the anti-hero of Mobius? Apologising?

"...but I won't be able to sleep well unless I know what the fuck is wrong with you." This was the last straw for Amy as she narrowed her eyes at him and tried to shake Sonic off of her. How dare he speak to her like that!?  
"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with me. Maybe that dirty move you tried to pull back then could be the reason why I'm hating your guts?" As soon as she said that, Amy wanted to punch herself in the face for making an error.

"What a shitty excuse man, come on, we both know you can do better than that. And we BOTH know that you've been all distant from me for the past few days. Knowing you, you'd be comfortable in sitting on my lap full on naked and not give a shit." While Sonic seemed to be completely serious, Amy on the other hand felt her face explode with redness. Now, it was her turn to have delicious innuendos fill up her mind like riding her fellow hedgehog or reaching for his nether regions and popping the jewel in her mouth.

What was even worse? Sonic's intent eyes that was scanning her head to toe. It didn't even take him two seconds to realise what was going on in her head.  
"You dirty girl..." He didn't say it out of disgust, in fact, nowhere near. His half lidded gaze caused his eyes to look like gleaming jewels and his toothy grin was oh so sexy.

"What are you talking about? I'm not-" Sonic cut her off by moving his hands from her shoulders to around her small back and brought her closer to him so that there was no space between the two.  
"So tell me, what was on your mind?" His teasing tone was combined with a strange emotion that Amy wasn't familiar with. It was almost as he was yearning for something.  
"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well. You're the dirty one assuming that I'd have such thoughts."

"Really? You're gonna go to the lying department again?" Just like the saying, lies leads up to more lies. Lying was something that Amy found impossible to do with Sonic around. It's almost like that he has an in-built truth detector.  
"Just let me go and leave me alone. I'll be fine or whatever by tomorrow."  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."  
"I already said that it's nothing!"  
"Stop lying to me!"

"If you won't let go, I'll get kick your ass-" Sonic interrupted her with a sarcastic laugh.  
"Pffft, sure. If Knuckles can't make a dent on me, what makes you think you can, huh?" Taking her chances, Amy used her maximum speed to pull back from Sonic's grasp and delivered a punch to the direction of his chest. It was easier said than done. Much to the pinkette's dismay, her fist was caught in Sonic's bigger, boyish hands in a firm grasp. His dangerous looking glare was enough to clarify the deep hole Amy has dug herself into. Without any warning, Sonic moved his hand to her arm and tugged her along as he made way to her house.

Even though his grip wasn't excruciatingly painful, Amy was able to easily interpret that he wasn't going to hurt her. Or maybe she was just a little laid back to Sonic's temper since he's infamously known for venting out at other people. It's a surprise that he has a sheer amount of admirers out there in the world.

"Open the door." Sonic commanded but Amy, as stubborn as her friend, shook her head in denial.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." Sonic deepened his glare and gritted his teeth. It was more than a command, it was a threat. Just as the world would predict, Amy stepped onto the dangerous boundary by responding:

"You're not the boss of me,"

The sound of Sonic's frustrated growl was emitted from his throat and he pushed Amy against the door with both her wrists pinned above her and her body was being pressed by his strong one.  
"What are you-"  
"If you won't willingly open the door, I'll just search for the key on you." Amy felt dangerous signals in her brain while Sonic used his free hand to grope through her front trouser pockets.

The electrical touch of his warm hands against her thighs, dangerously close to her crotch, created a foreign and somewhat pleasurable impulse throughout Amy's body. Her body screamed yes but her mind hollered a big fat NO.  
"Stop that! That's damn perverted and wrong!" Sonic only scoffed at her yells.  
"You really are a dirty girl. Most people would see it as an inspection, you on the other hand, are perverted." He took a moment to pause and flash a knowing smirk at the flustered girl.

"You could spare me the pain and just open the door instead." He rested his free hand beneath her quills and under her muzzle. Amy could've sworn that she saw a hint of passion running through his eyes. "After all, we wouldn't want to be interrupted."

Amy had to think twice to realise that Sonic was talking about any stray badniks or any of Robotnik's spies. Plus, if Sonic does manage to make Amy talk about her avoiding him, it would be an extremely bad idea if the opposing side were to pick that up.  
"F-Fine, just look away for one moment." Sonic raised a brow at her.  
"No."  
"Excuse me!?"  
"I said no." Amy let out an annoyed sound as she inched her hand towards the location of her house keys. It was better that it was her hands than his, right?

Sonic's face was just plain expressionless as he witnessed Amy take the key out of from under her top, most likely from her bra. In his mind, he was fairly surprised. He was expecting the key to be in her shoes at the very least let alone anywhere near her breasts.  
'If only she had refused to open the door again, I would've got a chance to get my hands on her chest.' His lusty thought was completed with him biting his bottom lip.

"I've opened the door, now what do you want." Mentally wincing at her sour tone, Sonic pushed her inside the house and stepped in as well before shutting the door. Amy only huffed at him before making her way to a chair in the small living room and folded her arms. "Well?"

"Are you finally gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past month or do I have to force the truth outta ya?" Sonic was in front of Amy in a matter of seconds.  
"Does it matter anymore? Everything will be all back to normal if you just leave me alone."  
"You leave me no choice then..."

Amy has always managed to keep control of herself when the unexpected happened but never in her life has she predicted the situtuation that was going to become of her as soon as Sonic smashed her lips against hers.

The extreme force and velocity that was placed upon her soft lips from his thrilling pair caused her head to spin and before she knew it, her body started to fall limp. Sonic on the other hand was just as consumed in the kiss as she was but was conscious enough to determine his next actions. One hand was around Amy's waist while the other was tangled up her short quills and he began to bring her closer to him slowly.

Her lips could've possibly been the softest thing he's ever felt and one sentence in particular repeated itself in his head: Why hasn't he done this before? He had multiple urges to kiss her for the past long years he's met her and it's only know that he's acted upon it. He wanted more. He wanted much more. His wet dreams and fantasies began to reappear in his head as he lead the girl to the floor who was still half kissing half confused through the kissing process.

Sonic felt his aggressive side wanting to rip her clothes off. His hand that was in her quills trailed down her long, thin arms sending exotic pleasure waves through her body. His lips then forced her lips to open so that his tongue could make it's way inside and explore her mouth. This caused the girl bellow him to gasp and struggle to keep up with the kiss as he straddled her, wanting to get deeper. Feeling the need for air, Sonic pulled away he was still close enough for his lips to be brushing against hers.

"W-W-What was that?" Amy managed to speak despite being completely out of breath. Her mind was completely all over the place; she was confused yet angry and yet had a wave of euphoria filling her heart.  
"I was venting." This caused a sharp pain of disappointment to wash through Amy's body. It was as if she was expecting something else, maybe she expected something to prove that her feelings for him were mutual?

"That's your way of venting? Huh? You-" Sonic cut her off once again by pressing his lips against hers. Her angry comments were muffled under the kiss. Getting sick of his strange behaviour, Amy bit Sonic's bottom lip very hard making him pull away with a glare. His lip started to leak with a bit of blood courtesy on the bite and Sonic only nonchalantly wiped it off staining his glove.

"You don't just vent your anger like this you stupid bastard! How...How dare you kiss me-"  
"Who said that I was venting my anger on you? That's what Knuckles is here for." Amy was only able to look at him blankly before shaking her head in denial.  
"Then what the hell was that for."  
"Unless you tell me why you've been avoiding me, I won't tell you why I kissed you, Amy Rose. And until you tell me, I will go much further than kiss you."

"Go ahead, try me, I won't fall victim to your pathetic games." Amy hissed out but soon regretted it as soon as she saw Sonic take off one of his gloves with his teeth. Her eyes widened even further as she witnessed her trousers being carefully unzipped and slowly yet teasingly pulled down as he hovered above her with a serious looking face.  
"One last chance, tell me now and stop avoiding me or else." Amy was paralysed on the spot and her voice refused to come out of her throat.

Taking her silence as a sign of her persistence, Sonic yanked down her underwear and was engulfed with the sweet scent of her flower making his crotch throb indicating that a hidden organ was on its way in coming to view. Not wanting to get sidetracked anymore, Sonic breathed out any doubts, lightly placed a finger on her opening and trailed his lips from the corner of her lips, to the visible area of her chest. Quickly adapting to the new warmth of her body, Sonic rubbed her clit faster and Amy let out an involuntary moan driving Sonic to nibble on her chest harder.

The soft, wet sounds filled the room highlighting how both the hedgehog's minds were exactly like mush. Either of them were able to think, especially Amy as she was the one getting impacted the most. Meanwhile, Sonic felt his crotch tighten and moved his finger straight to her vagina hole while Amy gasped at the painful yet brilliant new sensation. This of course awakened Amy from her daze and clutch her shirt in horror. What the hell is happening?

"S-Sonic! Stop-" She felt herself tearing up when her male companion ignored her plea and only pumped his finger harder in her most sacred area. She placed a hand against his chest as if to push him off but the pleasure she was feeling weakened her force and only seemed to be encouraging Sonic even more. His soft nibbles turned to passionate vampire bites and his other hand squeezed her breast quite harshly.

"Please..."

Sonic's eyes snapped open. His lips immediately retracted from her bare, sweet skin and his eyes was filled with surprise, like he has been caught red handed. Much to his dismay, he removed his finger from her pulsing vagina and placed both hands on either sides of Amy's head as he sat back down on her crotch.

Uncharacteristic tears welled up in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed completely.  
"Amy..." Sonic suddenly started to regret his actions. Did he hurt her? Did he go too far?

"The reason I avoided you...was because of _him_..." Sonic didn't need a definition of who 'him' was. It was obviously no other than his evil, psychopathic alter ego: Super Sonic. The being that quenches his thirst through blood and destruction. The being that would find pleasure in smashing skulls and gauging eyes. The being that is a demonic creature stored inside Sonic's soul and is only let out when he has to go super with the chaos emeralds; just like last month.

"And what did that bastard do?" Sonic got off of Amy and sat on his knees allowing her to follow suite. Though, his hands were clasping onto hers therefore, she was still half naked to him with her pantiless privates in his view.  
"It's more like...what he said." Amy felt her vagina dribble with wetness at the very thought. What she didn't know was that Sonic identified the wetness her flower just produced and his fur stopped bristling itself.  
"What did he say?" His voice was just above a whisper now.

Amy built up her courage and looked at her lover in the eye.

"He said that he wanted...he wanted me. He caught me alone, fighting off a badnik and grabbed my arm. His words were rather...disturbing and he flew off after kissing my neck," Amy squeezed her legs together and looked down only for Sonic to tilt her face back up. No negative emotions was displaced on either faces.

 _"I want your lips against mine. I want your breasts in my fingers. I want your sweet pussy. I want to be the one to make you a complete woman. And I will be damned if I were not to be the one to taint your virginity first. I will be screwed if I were not to taint your innocence last."_

Amy's response to Sonic was one of pure shock. Every word, every tone, every passionate touch was present in the sentence exactly like how Super Sonic said it.

"Super Sonic has some of my traits, remember?" Sonic brought the speechless girl closer towards him, their rapid breaths hitting each others face. "I have a good idea of what goes through his head," Sonic tugged on the bottom of Amy's shirt and pulled it off of her without her protesting. In fact, she contributed to the action by putting her arms up so he had easier access. "...and he has a good idea of what goes through my head," Sonic pulled off his other glove with ease and fingered the straps of Amy's bra with a sensual expression. "Both of us lust for one thing in particular..." _SNAP!_ The bra was no longer hiding the juicy round goodness from the male and was now dangling freely.

Sonic trailed his finger from the tip of Amy's southern opening, slithered his finger towards her soft breasts, and then stopped at the bottom of her lips.  
"We want you, Amy Rose." Sonic brushed his lips between her breasts and both his hands squeezed her thighs that were spread apart. His tool now painfully erect but hidden from her view as he made sure that she was looking at him. The feeling of the hard member rubbing against her flower was enough for Amy to let out a sigh of content and for her body to tremble with delight. She didn't miss the more than relaxed grunt Sonic let out.

"Then," Amy finally spoke up after so long "What exactly were you venting on me?" A small smile was placed on his muzzle as Sonic gingerly placed his forehead into Amy's chest.  
"Love, you idiot." Sonic then gazed into Amy's eyes and everything seemed to have snapped in place. All the questions seemed to have answered itself automatically and all the doubts have been cleared. Looks like this time, Super Sonic seemed to have created a positive influence on both Sonic and Amy. Intentionally or unintentionally, who knows?

"Sonic The Hedgehog." Amy laid back on the floor and lowered her eyelids as she placed a hand on her bare stomach. Her pose itself was incredibly sexy yet demanding and the bubbling feeling Sonic was desperately holding back began to spill. "Vent." Her other hand held onto his fingers but his other hand was still hiding the shaft between his legs. "Vent on me now. Vent all the love you and your alter-ego have been bottling up all this time." A rare smile took place on Sonic's muzzle and his cock came to both of their view.

"I'm not going to hold back."

"Neither am I,"

"You truly are a dirty girl, heh."

"Make me _your_ dirty girl."

"With pleasure..."

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** If you want more of these oneshots, leave a review~

Jaa ne~~


	2. Abstinence

**EDIT:** I removed the ages cos some of you lot won't stop bitching about it. Sorry to disappoint but the legal age of consent is younger than 18 here. As you can tell, I am not from the US and the laws and rules here are much different.

 **A/N:** Good evening dear readers~ thank you for your patience and tolerance to my inability to update frequently like a good authoress should! I mean seriously, who sets up a collection of oneshots, only fills it with one and then leaves it alone for like so many months? Anyways, thank you for the reviews: **MissMJS** , **AmegakureAngel** , **SkyLightArmorKissxooX** , **aliixo** , **sonamyfan21** and **Aqua** **Safire**! You're all so amazing and fabulous! Oh and heads up to those who favourited and followed these oneshots too. I'd make you some nagiri for you to take home~

Alrighty then, without further ado, I present to you, chapter two, of No More Boundaries, boobly boo~ (shit sorry, I had to make it rhyme so far xD)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own deeeeem. Okaiiii!?**

* * *

 **(Takes place three years after Sonic Lost World)**

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

The same fingers that were recently used to caress the lusciously soft petals of roses and carnations, were now trembling along the hidden, rock hard toy. Her fingertips barely grazing the receptive tip and elongated length as the owner of the toy, tried his hardest to keep his face stoic and stern whilst glaring straight at her face.

The same pair of legs that would usually be chasing her love, usually be tucked safely by his hands as they escaped with him holding her bridal style from Eggman's latest contraception, were firmly mounted on his body, each leg on either side as their exposed crotches were dangerously rubbing against one other. Despite that, he gulped down every bit of energy, every hormonal thought and didn't contribute with the grinding against her pantiless privates. No matter how many times her body encouraged him to do so.

Finally, the same candied, thin pair of lips, as soft as velvet, familiar with peppering his muzzle and ears with little whispers and brushes, now guilty of abusing his own virgin pair, the evidence lies within the swelling of his lips. His tongue, battered by hers, was still longing for more, taking in every pain and nibble as a feeling of pleasure. Yet, he made sure that his hands remained to himself, gripping the bed sheets below him and neglecting every urge to slip his fingers into her silky and delicate rose quills. He rejected the actions of succumbing to his- to their desires and flip the table over, resorting to him hungrily smacking his lips against hers without hesitation.

All of this hesitation, all of his mind's displeasure would've been annihilated if it weren't for one thing of this unexpected situation. This...This was wrong. This was going to become a mistake, a mistake that's been committed by her own hands, a pair of hands that shouldn't be tainted at all.

" _Sonic_ ," Her tender eyes, never leaving him, betraying the thoughts and feelings that her body's trying to exhibit, glistened as his name rolled off her tongue. Who ever thought, that a virtuous young girl, like Amy, would slump down to such desperate measures resulting with a reckless act that should be performed, one would preferably say, after marriage? Amy Rose, the iconic figure and role model for love and for equal rights in terms of love? How could she betray her energetic words and teachings only to enforce the blue boy to bed? Her red dress crumpled on the floor along with her underwear and boots. Her bra, just hanging past her shoulders, still concealing the twin pair of beauties, along with socks and gloves adorning the ends of her limbs.

"S-Sonic..." Once again, her sugary voice reached out for him, trembling for his response. Her fingers left their new toy which she summoned and started to trail on his heaving chest as she bowed her head down to conceal her face.

"What now?" Amy's head suddenly flew up to face Sonic as soon as he spoke. His usually glimmering kelly green eyes now took on a darkened pastel tone, more than indicating his dissatisfaction of the whole situation. Was it because she stopped what she was doing, or, was it because of what she was trying to do? Nothing made sense anymore in Amy's head.

"You've got your wish Amy Rose," Did she? "We're all alone in your bedroom, with me at your mercy. What do you wanna do next?" His voice seeping with venom at every word, each delivering a blow towards Amy's beating heart. But for both of their sake, she kept herself muted. "Why not carry on what you were doing? Hey, why not just throw away both of our V-cards right now? Huh?" A new emotion was now picked up in his voice as it started to intensify.

"Did you expect me to lunge at your body as soon as you stripped, like a crazed hormonal bastard would do?" In all honesty, Amy thought that, just like most romance novels that she read, Sonic would devote to her body at first glance and lead the foreplay that she began. Just like all her delicious dreams.

"Did you think that forcing your lips against mine would somehow, 'miraculously', make me want you?" Although his words meant one thing, Sonic's thoughts and feelings were another. That audacious kiss didn't make him want her, it _amplified_ the need for her. It heightened the desire and yearn for her. That beautiful body of hers didn't disgust him at all, oh no, of course not! Just one sight had the blue hedgehog contemplate whether he was looking at an angel or not, because oh my, she was drop dead gorgeous. It's literally killing him inside that he's not letting himself fondle with those supple breasts, that he's not letting his tongue and fingers embrace those puffy lips that's been obscured from him behind underneath those white knickers.

"Sonic," Amy's voice was now firm and her confidence now rigid, or she tried to strengthen her execution. "I _know_ you want me. You can't get away with lying to me, you know that." Her eyes peered intently in his. Sonic felt his muscles stiffen and threw away any words to retort to this statement; they both very well knew that it was a fact. As well as vice versa.

"So, you're willing to throw away your dignity, your needs and your wants...just to fulfill mine?" If Amy was a hundred percent willing, she would've carried on fingering that long member of his without hesitation. Judging by the way her breath hitched and how she halted her movements, Sonic got the message loud and clear. "You don't know what you want, do you?" His voice was barely a whisper and he seemingly relaxed. He more than picked up the little whimper Amy let out as she looked to the side, hand bunched up to a fist near her mouth. All her waves of confidence, boldness and seductiveness drained away in a click of a finger, her entire facade dropped within sonic seconds.

"Do you!?" All of a sudden, Sonic's resistance was swept away the instant he grabbed Amy's shoulders and flipped over to the side. His posture mirrored her previous one, straddling the gawking girl and his hands wrapped around her tiny wrists with ease. Sonic's grip tightened as he tried to contain his dick's excitement, but fully aware of his actions. Amy hissed in slight pain at the ferocious feeling of being restraint. Not that she would ever tell him, but whenever Sonic would restrain her or hold her back, it sent a enticing flutter down her spine. This is would be no exception if Sonic's glare was wiped off.

Without her permission, Amy's body began to shiver and her mind was bewildered beyond bounds. What was happening? How did things move so fast? Why won't he stop looking at her with distaste?

"Look at you," Sonic reached for the mini mirror that was conveniently on the desk by the bed and shoved it in front of Amy's face. Amy's eyes widened at the appalling sight of her; her cheeks were devoid of any colour, almost as white as a ghost! Her pupils were shrunk as if she's come face to face with a malevolent being. Her lips, trembling uncontrollably and she could've swore that tears were pricking her eyes.

"Just...just look! Is that the face of pleasure? Is that the face of _wanting_?" Not stopping to hear her answer, Sonic threw the mirror aside and now his hands slipped to her cheeks. "Dammit no! The last time I saw you make this face was when Eggman aimed his gun at your head back on ARK!" The severity of Sonic's voice heightened as he began to shake frenziedly. Sonic's eyes glistened, forcing his upcoming tears to stay back in the eyes whilst Amy just let hers flow.

"You think...you think I would carelessly dive into you like a wild animal, with you scared shitless...huh?" The hedgehog's voice was now cracking, his perturbation, along with numerous other emotions, seeping through those cracks like a faulty dam. "What if I weren't able to keep my feelings at bay? I would've fucked you years ago and you very well know how disastrous the consequences would've been." Delicately, as if she's the most fragile being ever, Sonic brushed her bangs and let his fingers dance there before moving to wipe away her tears, moistening her cheeks. For the first time of the night, a young smile made way to Sonic's muzzle before he brought the girl up on her knees and enveloped her into a secure embrace.

His arms strongly circled around her small, bare frame as his hands were delved into her quills. His muzzle tucked above her head, allowing his nose to inhale her sweetened scent and pheromones. His nether regions were now irrelevant as his heart was thumping against his chest so hard, doing the talking for them both.

"You're so beautiful Amy...my gorgeous Ames." His murmur, barely picked up by her ears. "Just please," His arms tightened her against him even more, air was not even a thing between the two hedgehogs. "Don't you ever, EVER, put us in a situation like that. For your sake, for my sake, just don't! Losing ourselves to each other in a spur of love is one thing but forcing each other to lose it whilst one is afraid and skeptical, is just plain wrong." Her silent sobs and sniffles bridged the gaps in between his words. "If I were to take advantage of you...and to hurt you...I'd end up hating myself- I'm your hero, your best friend, your protector, your..."

A dry sob suddenly interrupted from his throat causing Sonic to dive his face harder against Amy's quills. Her natural scent bringing in a sense of serenity for the blue hedgehog.

"You're my lover..." Finally, Amy looked up so that they were eye to eye and certainly, everything clicked. Every raw emotion, every love, every passion that was hidden behind those emerald rings were now unveiled before her and she didn't even need to think twice before wrapping her arms around his neck and letting everything out through her wails and tears.

All you could hear was Amy blubbering her apologies over and over again as she soaked Sonic's chest. She apologised for her assumptions, she apologised for her lack of understanding, she even apologised for taking away Sonic's first kiss, a gift that she completely destroyed and tattered due to her insecure behaviour and impulsive actions. An action that should be enjoyable and magnificent as it's the act of pure love and commitment.

In between her sobs, Sonic apologised too and held her tight, without the intention of letting go. He let his lips kiss her forehead; an apology for lashing out like that at her in the first place. He granted permission for his lips to travel to her cheeks; an apology for not trying to understand her point of view. Last but not least, his lips trailed to her sweet pair and pressed against it gently; an apology for not confessing sooner and unintentionally caused distress for the girl. This kiss turned into something so much more passionate as his tongue got involved, gently sliding on the rims of her lips, teasing her and then sucking on her bottom lips by pure instinct, grasping her face closer to his.

Amy's previous shudders and reluctance dissipate into nothing making her melt into the kiss, their first proper kiss, one that has been initiated by the person that has been restraining himself for countless of years, one that spilled out his feelings without the need for words. One that is being contributed by both sides like a melodious harmony, their inexperience insignificant to this gesture as it made things so much more alluring.

Sonic's intention with the kiss wasn't to carry on what Amy started, not at all, which concludes why he pulled away before things got heated, much to both of their dismay. Its intention was to show how much love he held for the young girl, how much he cared for the blooming rose, how much he's willing to remain abstinent until the rose is ready to be deflowered.

"What did you feel in your first kiss?" Sonic leaned his forehead against Amy's, their body heat exchanging one another like a spark. His hands pulled the strands of her bra back to place and it made it's way to the back, fumbling with the main straps before successfully snapping it back on properly.  
"Nothing..." Amy picked up her underwear but much to her surprise, Sonic took it from her and began to slip her legs through the holes. Amy laid back on the bed and arched her hips so that it was made accessible for the boy to place the underwear back in its rightful position.

"And what did you feel in this kiss?" Both of them, simultaneously, reached for Amy's red, backless dress, however, Amy let go of it, letting the fabric rest within Sonic's firm yet gentle fingers.  
"Everything." Amy replied without aversion. "I...I felt your warmth, your care, your concern, all your emotions," Amy put her arms up so Sonic was able to slip the dress on her with satisfaction, "But most importantly, I felt your love," The two hedgehogs shared a radiant smile. _SNAP_. The white collar was clicked on and fitted below Amy's head snugly.

Sonic took a moment to examine the young rose. Instead of shying away or averting her eyes from his glance like she would've a while ago, Amy simply giggled and tilted her head to the side gracefully. A splendid grace that has finally came back from that foreign exterior she tried to put on. With an affectionate sigh, Sonic spread his arms out and Amy didn't need telling twice to bury herself onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. It was as if he was fifteen again and she was twelve, back when things were comically complicated but had its fair share of tender events.

"From this day onward, Amy, if you try and seduce me like that when you're not ready, I will simply just clothe you back...and spank you." This caused Amy to slap his arm not so lightly with a frustrated squeal, making Sonic snicker.  
"Spank me out of foreplay and I will let my hammer show you what anal is like." Her words caused Sonic to cringe before bopping her head lightly as she giggled.  
"You better take those dirty words out of your vocabulary, young Missy!" With a giggle, Amy saluted and then let herself fall into his arms again.

"Still, Amy, on a serious note," Now they were both staring each other, forehead upon forehead, lips so close that one movement would bridge the gap. "When you're ready, that's when I'll have no problem undressing you and letting ourselves consume each other. Even if it takes years. You've been waiting for me for so long, only for things like a kiss, a hug, even if you only received a minute in some cases. Now it's my turn Miss Rose, I'll wait for you to be a hundred and ten percent prepared for this commitment. Even if it takes as long as for you to lawfully become Mrs Rose The Hedgehog." Tears of joy, now marbling down her cheeks as she cupped Sonic's face.

 _"Thank you, Sonic. I love you."_

 _A compassionate yet tame kiss was shared between the duo, no hints of desperation, no highlights of lust, no specks of exposure as they're both as modest as a hedgehog can be. Only love, through abstinence._

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Hora hora, that's a wrap of this oneshot! I know it's short but hey, I got exams- so it obviously makes sense for me to prioritise those over my fanfics, much to our dismay T-T

Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is more of a vent from me (ironically the previous chapter was about venting x'D) Sex is so exploited these days, even people I'm friends with take the idea of sex for granted. If you noticed in my stories, you'll realise that there are no mentions about cheating each other or numerous affairs or non-lovers having sex. It may not seem realistic but I don't care. Why should reality be about having sex for pleasure all the time? Sure I may crack a few dirty jokes here and there related to that topic but come on, this is fiction, I do not encourage you to play out these actions in real life (Especially my ongoing story: Moan For Me Baby, which is an epic story I think you all might enjoy if you haven't read it so far.)

My point is, please don't take sex for granted, especially the people. I have no problem if you genuinely love having sex but please take regard to your partners' feelings. Human beings are unique because we have a conscious, we can determine what we do or don't. I would rather repress all my sexual urges and spill it out with the person I'll be spending the rest of my life with and have the most fun yet epic sex ever rather than having repetitive sex with numerous people.

Take care of yourselves and have fun! Jaa ne~


	3. Fever

**A/N:** Miss Ecchi had extra time...due to there only being two exams left and the city getting flooded from the fucked up weather system xD SO, I decided to upload this today instead of next week hahahah. Special thanks to: **AmegakureAngel** , **aliixo** , **Aqua Safire** and **Miss MJS**! Arigatou Gozaimasu minna~ You all made my day and I'm quite touched that you all agree/respect my rant in the A/N in the previous chapter; it's not everyday I go deep for the sake of fics. (BTW, so sorry of any of you had to use a dictionary for half the words I used in the Vent chapter, I am aware that the majority of my dear readers are not from native English speaking countries ;o;). Anyways, without further ado, I bring you, chapter two, of No More Boundaries, Shadow's helping me with a rhyme or two xD

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I should own them...cos I'm badass MTFKS!**

* * *

 **Ages: (Takes place five years after Sonic Lost World)**

Sonic - 20 Years

Amy - 17 Years

Knuckles - 21 Years

Tails - 13 Years

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **"Amy...Give me the Chaos Emerald."**

An ordinary mobian, like the spider girl living across the road of Amy's house, or the local weasel at Kyoto's famous chilli-dog stand, would grimace in fear at the tone of Sonic's voice. Sadly for the blue pineapple, it's quite difficult to scare the young rose.

 **"If you want it, you gotta find it~"**

Amy childishly pulled her tongue out and then resumed on lounging on her comfy sofa, ignoring the flaming hot glare Sonic was sending behind her. With a growl, Sonic slammed his hand on the back of the sofa, near Amy's head but only received a cheeky smirk.

 **"I'm not kidding here Amy, give me the emerald now!"**

Boy was he frustrated with her inability to cooperate with what he says or tells her to do. An annoying trait that he wished would just disappear from the girl. Aren't good friends supposed to listen to each other? But then again, Sonic would be classed as a hypocrite as he practically doesn't listen to anyone!

 **"Nope, what'cha gonna do about it? Hmmm?"**

The young lady seemed to be in a great mood, after all, it's not everyday where you have Tails and Knuckles abandoning Sonic on a search for the rest of the chaos emeralds due to Blue's fever. Amy, being the wonderful friend she was, persuaded Tails to let her look after Sonic no matter how minor his fever was and much to Sonic's dismay, he's stuck with the girl.

Sonic had every chance and option to escape, but he doesn't know where Tails and Knuckles were and he was DYING to join them in their search as well as teach them a lesson. Nobody ditches Sonic and gets away with it. However, if he gets his hand on a chaos emerald, he could immediately chaos control to where or who he thinks of, thanks to all those years of practice.

 **"I swear to Chaos you're driving me mad! Just give me the emerald!"**

Amy let out a fake yawn, as if she was brushing off Sonic as a little child having a tantrum. This didn't help his situation any further and was only making him madder every second.

 **"Oh my! I'm so-oooooo scared!"**

It took Amy not to pounce on Sonic even with that extremely cute, pouty face of his. The way his feverish red cheeks adorned his face, outlining his boyish features and perhaps, making him look younger. His fiery lime eyes were glazed, as if he were to cry any moment or so. Lets not mention those perfect teeth biting on his bottom lip cos oh, they were the reason that Amy's brain was debating whether he's actually looking cute or downright sexy.

Have I mentioned that the way Sonic was stood behind Amy, allowed his refreshing scent to get to the girl's nose, making her chest heave and her nether regions to throb? And as Amy's curious orbs scanned further, she was able to make out how well built her hero was, thanks to the many years of combat against evil. _'Damn he's so fine, I wonder how fine he's be once I get him to bed, teehee~'_

 **"Gra-aaaaah!"**

Amy snapped out of her daze in time before Sonic was able to pounce on her, landing face first on the sofa instead of her, who was snickering on the floor. One advantage of the boy having a fever? He's so much more slower compared to how he usually is (still abnormally fast compared to ordinary people but pales in comparison to his healthy times). Another advantage of him having a fever? His adorable mood swings; well, according to Amy that is. Tails and Knuckles can't bare with his behaviour when he's ill.

"Mmmph! Amy!" Sonic hissed out as he peeled his face off the sofa and glowered at the girl, who's still laughing her ass off on the floor, kicking her legs. You think Amy's the only one with hormonal thoughts? Think again.

Now it was Sonic's turn to stay perched in his seat and let his eyes wonder on the stunning body of his blooming rose. The way her chest was arched as she laughed and heaved gave a tremendous view for his subconscious' delight. He was able to make out the shape and size of the bust, a perfect size for his tempting hands that clenched the seat of the sofa.

As Amy tried to sit up, with ghost hiccups of her laughing fit, the skirt of her usual red halter dress was lifted way above her thighs, and she was unaware that her underwear was in Sonic's view. The lacy white garment suited her slim legs and Sonic found his mind yearning to touch those legs and pull off every cover to see the hidden beauty.

The tasty thought of capturing her sweet lips was enough for Sonic to wet his bottom lip. How much longer can he resist now? He felt his entire face heat up and was probably redder than a strawberry.

"Sonic? Given up already?" Amy, who was unaware of Sonic's lusting thoughts, stood up and tapped his shoulder. Disappointment was laced in her voice as she mistook his intense yet clouded stare as a sign of fatigue. Her touch sent electric shocks between both sides and a fluttering feel caressed their hearts. Not a frenzy hormonal thought this time.

Like a switch, Sonic's mood changed. Putting his not so hidden feelings aside, he pushed Amy's hands off his shoulder and stood up from his seat. His body towered over Amy's by over a head- about time he got his growth spurt but then again, Amy's quite tall for her age.

"Amy, for the last time, just give-" Sonic wasn't able to finish as soon as Amy placed a finger on his lips, her eyelids lowered and he groaned at her attempt to flirt...again.  
"Gimme gimme never gets, Sonic." Her flirty expression was wiped off by Sonic rolling his eyes at her, "You know very well that your fever would worsen if you don't let me take care of you. Come on Sonic, cheer up! I'll make you some Udon, I know how much you love the umami,"

"Can you at least give me a clue?" Amy was caught off guard of his question "Please? Just one clue of where the chaos emerald is and if I can't find it, I'll let you baby me all ya want," Amy thought for a moment before perching her hands on her hips and looked at Sonic straight in the eye.  
"And if you do find it?"  
"I escape before you can say a thing. I'll be back soon...after I find the rest of the emeralds," He sat back down on the sofa, his eyes showing how genuine he was.

"No!" Amy held onto both of Sonic's shoulders with a fierce gaze "We all know that looking for the rest of the emeralds could take as long as two weeks per emerald. You'd be half dead by then in your situation. You only need twenty-four hours of tender love and care and then you're off!"

It didn't help that whenever Amy fussed about with Sonic, it'd have his heart hammering against his chest. This was no exception and his desire to kiss her right here right now, overwhelmed his thoughts. His fever, contributed to his fuzzy thoughts. Without wasting a second, he did just that.

Amy's surprised gasp was muffled within the kiss and her body was brought forward, against Sonic's while he wrapped his arms around her. His lips bruised against hers as if it was trying to convey a message, perhaps translating the message that his heart was beating out would be a better interpretation.

It was as if Sonic was not aware of Amy's stiff posture and one of his gloved hands worked its way to her quills and the other, still squeezing her against his body. Forget space, forget air, nothing was present between their bodies as it was all lips on lips, body on body. A thousand questions were raised within Amy's brain that tried to contemplate the situation as Sonic carried on kissing her. Why is he kissing her? What's with the sudden change of mood? Is the fever already making him delirious? What should she do?

Pushing him off was out of the question since Amy's arms were locked to her side, courtesy of Sonic's tight grip. Amy was stumped; as much as her heart was screaming at her for not smashing her lips against his harder and maybe even dominate, her mind was all a mess. This was so much harder than she imagined and the sheer passion and extreme heat that was Sonic...is so...new.

Thankfully, Sonic noticed that Amy's kept up her lack of response and pulled away, just a bit, their lips still brushing, both pairs plumped up from his outrageously delicious action.

"You didn't kiss back?" His voice snapped her out of her daze once again. Amy noticed that his arms still remained around her and was now bringing her closer to him, enough to sit her on his lap.  
"I...I didn't..." Now it was her biting her lip. The sensation of his scorching act still remained, tingling on her softer pair. The feeling itself was making her heart go at Sonic speed, if not faster!

"Didn't you like it?" Sonic's voice took a softer tone, a tone that made the girl in his arms want to melt. "Was I too hard on you? I...er- I didn't hurt you...did I?" Amy placed a hand on Sonic's burning cheeks, rivaling her now flushed muzzle.  
"Sonic, why did you kiss me?" She could've swore that he was holding his breath. "Not that I'm...er...complaining," The only complaint she has was that, couldn't he have gone farther? Her breasts were aching here!

"Amy, you know I'm not good with words-" All of a sudden, Sonic stopped mid sentence and furrowed his eyebrows when his eyes met with something extraordinary. "What the!? Why's your chest glowing?"

Instead of a horrified look making its way to Amy's face to match Sonic's, a more embarassed look was present. An all too familiar famous she makes whenever she's made a blunder or a mistake.  
"Aiyaaa! Oh- erm!" Sonic began to pull the pieces together. "It's just my phone! Hehheheh-"  
"Your phone is over there," Sonic pointed towards her portable handheld on the table right next to her. This time, both of their faces went beetroot red as one of them realised what is under that red dress of Amy's. "Don't tell me-"

"Bye bye!" As fast as her legs could take her, Amy dashed towards the front door but not even she can dodge the all mighty pounce of the feverish blue blur before she can do as much as reach the door handle.  
"The chaos emerald is in your bra! Isn't it?" Sonic flipped her over on the ground so that his body was hovering hers. Amy was expecting slight anger from him for placing such a powerful jewel in such a place; she didn't expect embarrassment from him.

"Oops?"  
"No wonder your chest felt so hard against mine..." Sonic muttered but he didn't realise that he spoke out loud. Amy delivered a quick kick to his legs for such a rude comment, only for him to collapse on top of her and his face to fall on her chest.  
"Sonic!" It was then, Sonic's arms shot up to pin Amy's hands down and his eyes deviously peeked at her whilst he barely picked his face up.

"Okay, now I know they're soft...very soft..." Sonic purred out and despite Amy's protests, he cutely buried his face into the left side of her breasts like they were a bundle of pillows.  
"You pervert-"  
"Your fault for stuffing the chaos emeralds there~"  
"I didn't know where else I could put them! You're always so great at finding things. Now, GET OFF!" Sonic gave a little devilish hum and then moved his face so it hovered over Amy's.

"If I get off, will I get the emerald?" Their nose were touching now, Amy was able to feel his warm breath hit off her face, contrasting her cool one.  
"No." Prepared of her defiant nature, Sonic smirked and then let his lips lower to her collar. "Wha-What are you doing?" Amy's questions were answered as soon as Sonic's lips made contact to her soft skin below her muzzle.

An instinctive moan escaped her while Sonic applied feathers of pecks and kisses down the sensitive area, his warm lips and breath, trailing and dancing around on her skin. All of Amy's raging thoughts from earlier reawakened and another moan was let out from her as soon as Sonic began to nibble down as far as the collar allowed him. Annoyed by the piece of fabric, Sonic pulled Amy's arms up so that they were gripping his quills and oh my, the way she tugged hard and ran her fingers down his back quills! It was literally pulling the strings of his resistance to take her now!

"Sonic..." Amy's enticing moans were the last straw for Sonic and he ended up smashing his lips against hers once more. Much to his pleasure, she began to kiss back and parted her lips so that his tongue could evade her mouth and explore the sweet caverns. Their moans were muffled as their tongue wrestled, but the pink didn't notice how Sonic's hands went from massaging her hips and thighs to unzipping the collar and to pulling the dress down.

Ames parted with shock at his bold move but Sonic didn't have any of that and went back to enveloping her lips, his fingers trailed from her cheeks and then finally, yet timidly, to her breasts.  
"Oh~" Just one touch, one pressure, was already sending the rose girl waves of pleasure. She didn't care whether he was going for the emerald in between her breasts, under the bra; she wanted his hands to pleasure her even more. "More..."

Sonic parted from her just so he could get a good view of her face. He felt her body, beneath his, heat up just as much as he is. A shy smile took place on his muzzle before it switched to teasing.  
"Say please, Master Hedgehog." Sonic ordered, his fingers trailing on her smooth stomach, getting as close to her breasts but yet overlooking them purposely. Her pout was too good to miss.  
"Sonic! Just squeeze them already!"  
"How about I just take the emerald now and leave-"

"Please! Oh please Master Hedgehog! Senpai, Master, King, whatever!" She was beyond crazy now, it only made Sonic think whether he should reward her by going even further, venturing towards the _other lips_ and summoning his tool, which he could feel as she began tp grind her crotch against his exposed one.

Screeching at his unfair teasing, Amy grabbed his hands and pressed them against her soft breasts once again, earning a gasp from them both.

"So...soft..." Sonic murmured and his fingers began to play with them. The boobs weren't too big but Amy was anything but flat, just the right size for Sonic. His fingers teased the mounds and his thumb massaged the the edges, sending Amy blissful sensations. The feel would've been so much better, if it weren't for the emerald in between the breasts. With a hum, Sonic picked the chaos emerald from her bra easily.

"Huh?" Amy opened her eyes, not realising it was the closed the whole time, only for her eyelids to lower and to look away in embarrassment as she laid half naked in front of her love. "Oh..."

"Lets move the emerald away and get back to the real deal, shall we?" Sonic tucked a finger underneath Amy's chin, meeting her widened eyes.  
"Aren't you going to escape?" She was only met with a laugh.  
"Do you want me to? I mean it would be a sin to just tease my sweet rose and just run off, right?"  
"Your sweet rose? Does this mean..." Amy was answered with a kiss, a soft sweet kiss, bursting with untamed feelings and emotions.

"You of all people should've known I was crazy about you," Sonic grinned, although, he was feeling a little lightheaded, whether it was because of his confession or because of his fever, he didn't care. "Now, lets carry this on in the bedroom, hmm?" He cupped Amy's cheeks as he tilted his head.

 **"Yes! I think you kids should go and do the crazy shit in bed!"**

 **"What the!?"**

 **"Knuckles?"**

 **"What am I? The invisible man?"**

 **"Tails?"**

 **"What the hell you guys doing here?"**

 **"We should be saying that to you two."**

 **"Aaugh! You saw me naked!"**

 **"There ain't much to see anyways so-"**

 **"Knuckles! Dodge!"**

 **"What are you talking about Tails? Dodge wha-"**

 **SMASH!**

 **"Ta-aaaaaaaails, you're next!"**

 **"NO! I'M SORRY! NO PIKO PIKO SMASHING PLEASE! SONIC HELP ME!"**

 **"Ya should've let me come along with you guys in the first place so...sayounara~"**

 **"NOOOOOooooOOOoOOOoOOoooooo!"**


	4. Mirai

**A/N:** Wassup my homies! Miss Ecchi on a roll with these one shots :D All thanks to my dear readers and reviewers: **Tiger The Hedgehog** , **Blood tinted rain** , **hayabusa girl** , **MissMJS** , **AmegakureAngel** and **Aqua Safire**! You all made my day you lovely people~ Aiyaaa! Thank you! I guess I'm just in a extra good mood today cos I have like two exams left and then I'm fre-eeeee! Plus, I overheard that my parents are thinking of moving to Tokyo or somewhere away from the coast due to the floods. I really want to see my relatives there~ Anyways, this chapter is an AU so it was quite fun to type!

Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter five: Future (Forget about rhyming, I give up on that shit xD)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I ONLY OWN HEDGEHOG-SAMA AND THE TWINS! OKAIIII!? EVERYONE ELSE BELONGZ TO SEGA!

* * *

 **Ages: (AU)**

 **Sonic** \- 25 Years

 **Amy** \- 22 Years

 **Hedgehog-Sama/Sonic's father** \- 50 Years

 **Blur** and **Bloom** \- 2 1/2 Years

 **Tails** \- 18 Years

 **Cream** \- 16 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 26 Years

 **Rouge** \- 28 Years

 **Vanilla** \- 34 Years

 **Shadow** \- 25 Years

 **Mighty** \- 26 Years

* * *

 **Meanings:**

 **Hahaoya, Oka-San, 'Ka-San** \- Mother

 **Oya-ji** \- impolite term for father

 **Chichui** \- Father

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 _"Oh my...shit..." His muzzle went from above my face to the crook of my neck in an instant, his arms circling my middle and pressing our sweating bodies closer together. But, I don't blame him- the initial sting of his entrance was overshadowed by the pure waves of ecstasy and pleasure! Oh my! I don't think any words could describe this...this Godly feeling! Oh yes~_

 _"Ames, heh..." My eyes peered to the side to his eyes peering at mine despite crashing his face against my neck. His sly smile was forcing down any moans trying to erupt out of his throat._  
 _"If you cum now, I'll kill you," My threat was awarded with a chuckle as he began to thrust slowly, yet smoothly into me. His hands clasped behind my back, against the bedroom wall and his lips, trailing down my neck and collarbone. I couldn't help but sigh and moan at the rhythm and tug on his quills harder._

 _"Sonic," His name rolled off my tongue fluidly and this caused him to thrust harder. I thought our foreplay beforehand was the peak of of our actions; this was beyond heaven, beyond paradise! Oh! I could die right here without any regrets._

 _"Oh Sonic! Use that damn speed of yours! Please!" My boyfriend isn't described as devilish and cocky for no reason. Instead of heeding to my request, he faced me and purposely slowed down his thrusting. His hands teasingly squeezed my exposed thighs that were wrapped around his body as I kept one hand against the wall. "Sonic!" His lips brushed against mine as one of his hands pressed my tender breast, extremely sensitive from his sucking and fondling beforehand._

 _"Amy..." All of a sudden, his eyes started to tear up. Why is he crying? WHY IS MY SONIC CRYING! My hands darted towards his cheeks but more tears fell down them like a waterfall. "...Wake up sweety..." Wake up? What is he talking about? "Wake up! You've to take the kids to their childminder and go to work!" Wha-what?_

 **RRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!**

"Aaaaaahghhhg!" All of a sudden, I whipped out my piko piko hammer and smashed the loud contraption by instinct, breathing quite heavily. It only took me a moment to realise that I've just 'killed' my alarm clock...again...third time this week. With a sigh, I checked the time on my phone and saw that I was woken up quite early. Well, not like I can fall asleep again. Sighing again, I laid back down on the bed and gazed at the ceiling.

Oh Sonic, it's been about three or four years now, since we last saw each other, right? I can't stop having that dream, that memory of our special night. The way his firm yet gentle hands touched me...the way his lips would caress mine...I miss him so much. I shot up on my knees with a childish pout.  
"If it weren't for _Hedgehog-Sama_ , we'd never have been separated!" I think there were chibi tears leaking out of my eyes. Anyways, as I was saying, it's kinda because of Sonic's dad (Who I address as _Hedgehog-Sama_ to respect him) that we've been apart for so long. Yes! All the old man's fault...ish.

It's not like he disapproved of Sonic's relationship with me, we've been so close ever since I was born. I didn't have any parents and the orphanage I grew up in was next door to Sonic's house. We've been best friends ever since and we were so close. Even _Hedgehog-Sama_ would occasionally tease us about being together when we were kids. Whilst I was all for that idea and lovingly overwhelmed my prince with romance and all, Sonic was a little hard to get. At the end, when I was twelve, he did give me my first kiss and that's when things escalated from the friendship boundary...if there was a boundary to begin with.

Both Sonic's and his dad's dream was for Sonic to become a runner of the Olympics and boy, with that gifted speed of his, Sonic made our small but amazing city Chiba proud! He's officially the fasting thing alive, kicking everyone's asses in races and able to outrun even the most advanced technology that Tokyo has to offer; that's pretty impressive for a small city boy like ours.

Back to the point, the week after Sonic and I had our magnificent sex, _Hedgehog-Sama_ got a call from abroad and that they were interested in Sonic's speed for the Olympics. He was all in for it, jumping for joy along with Sonic. I've never seen them so happy in all my years! However, they weren't very rich in terms of money, considering that Sonic was a student at a University at that time and _Hedgehog-Sama_ worked at a restaurant and as a mail man to fund Sonic's education. So, this meant I wasn't able to come with them even if I wanted to. I was merely a student at college and I could barely support myself. Sonic had a choice of choosing me or his father but I begged him to take his father.

Usually, a nice father would've protested and begged me to go instead, however, the stupid old man pulled up his glasses and with a immature 'YAHOO!', he took the offer and darted off to start packing. You could imagine how annoyed I was back then, even Sonic was taken aback. Though, it's a father and son's dream so I had no rights to intervene. Still, I considered that crazy hoot to be my future father in law; he should've been putting his future daughter in law as first priority! Ohhhhhhh!

Nevertheless, on the few days before he left, Sonic and I spent as much time as possible. We laughed, we cried, we kissed, we made love, countless of times. That didn't prepare us both on the day of Sonic's departure to the West. I was crying so much (as was his _Hedgehog-Sama_ , but he was crying like he was watching a tragic soap opera, not like he won't be seeing his future daughter in law for years!). That day, I made a promise to Sonic that my heart has and always will belong to him. The thought was mutual but he made me promise that I should be happy as long as I can in his absence, as it was unlikely that he'd be able to come back soon. He even brought up the idea of me marrying someone else but I screamed at him for saying such things! No matter what, no man would steal my heart which belongs to Sonic.

At the end, at the airport, we kissed each other goodbye (Sonic's father still crying like a big baby but it's his fault for not substituting his place with me) and we departed. I witnessed the plane he was on soaring through the sky, it's destination a million miles away from me. I've never felt so empty and devoid of life...my lover was gone. You guys may think that I'm overreacting, right? Usually people would call or have a video conversation and all or even visit?

Since I'm infamous in my area for being clumsy, you'd understand how my phone slipped out of my hand as I was texting my Sonic the week after and got crushed on the road by a lorry. What's worse? All the details about Sonic's destination and countries that he'd be training in was in the phone and then, I've lost everything. Before you pin all the blame on me for my sorrows, I asked the local neighbours and friends for his contact or even if they know what's up. Turns out, he's unreachable and every time we call him or his father, it'd reach to his voicemail.

I've never felt so destroyed in my life. It was like my heart was shot repeatedly over and over again, like the way the actor, Shadow The Hedgehog would shoot the guns in his violent action films. Oh boy...here I am, about four years later, sulking about the past, still having sensual dreams of my love. I wonder if he's moved on? It's not like no one would want to date him. Underneath that sexy charm and gorgeous green eyes, he is such a sweet and funny guy. He's like a chick magnet! Not to mention he's so famous and anyone would recognise him.

" _Hahaoya_?" I snapped out of my brooding state and gasped.  
" _'Ka-San_!" All of a sudden, two small bodies launched themselves onto me, nuzzling me with a giggle and I, nuzzled back. The two of them pulled away with big toothy smiles before burying themselves to my arms with cute flushed cheeks.

"Yes, _Hahaoya_ is awake~ good morning," I cooed at my twin children. The two of them giggled once again but the older of the two stuck his tongue out at me. "Blur! That's rude." I pulled on one of his cheeks teasingly and let go as soon as he began to whine from embarrassment. Much to his dismay, his twin sister, Bloom began to pinch both of his cheeks and the children were at it again, tugging on each other's quills and cheeks. "Now now, enough." I quickly pulled them apart so they don't get hurt.

Not wanting to see me angry, the two of them nuzzled against my arms and stared at me with their gorgeous green eyes. Bloom, the younger of the twin, was a spitting image of me when I was their age, I think I was two. Baby pink fur, pale skin with rosy cheeks and deep green eyes with shades of blue. Her quills at the moment were pulled back, just like a typical hedgehog style. Same with Blur with his windswept quills. However, what strikes shock and surprise about him to everyone (and me as soon as I gave birth to him), his fur was almost as blue as the sea, save by a few shades lighter. His eyes were as green as the ripest limes and so alive. Blur was like an identical image to _him_ when he was young.

And what's even more of a shocker? Both the twins can run really, really fast. I am quite a runner myself (which is useful to catch these little monkeys when they're misbehaving) but they're abnormally fast for their age and size. Both of them inherited my hammer which makes everyone wary of upsetting either of them but the speed is what trips up everyone's curiousity.

Everyone would interrogate me about if Sonic's the father to my children due to the too suspicious to be a coincidence aspects of the kids. The thing is, I don't know and I highly doubt it. Scientifically, it's impossible to get pregnant a year after having sex with someone; the sperms would've died within me way before that! And I've never let another man touch me let alone get in bed with ever since Sonic's departure. So how did I get pregnant?

Simple, I went for IVF, the artificial option. IVF is the process by which eggs are removed from your ovaries and mixed with sperm in a laboratory culture dish. Fertilisation takes place in this dish, "in vitro", which means "in glass". So in a nutshell, my twins were created in a laboratory from my eggs and an anonymous donor sperm. I never got to know who the donor was but I did have my sneaking suspicions. After all, as the days go on, Blur is become so much more identical to Sonic. Though, how would someone be able to send their sperms abroad to a small city like Chiba, in a small hospital? Besides, I doubt Sonic would remember me. No famous runner would reconnect to their previous loved partner with all these gorgeous models and actresses willing to open their legs for him...right? I still love him...forever...

So why go for children? I've always loved kids and Sonic and I have often discussed about starting a family one day ever since we got together. He was more on the jokey side, teasing me, whilst I was always insistent on kids ever since were young. Oh how I would embarrass him when we were out in public. As soon as he was gone, I wanted to at least fill that void in my heart and get rid of the loneliness. Choosing IVF was one of the best options I've ever done. Pregnancy had its ups and down but I had my sweet best friend Cream and her mother Vanilla to support me. Giving birth to these beautiful hedgehogs was painful yet the best memories I've ever had.

It was like falling in love all over again. My children, my hedgehogs, my dear Blur and Bloom. Of course, I didn't hesitate to spoil them, teehee~

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I glanced at my phone and groaned. It's time to get ready for work and drop the twins to Vanilla's childminding services. Before I could get up, I felt two pairs of hands pull my arms back and I was met with despondent looks on my children. Oh my poor babies...their sad mumbles and coos were enough to let me know that they didn't want me to go.  
" _Oka-San_..." The two of them chimed out with such crestfallen expression, it was as if they were guilt tripping me and to stay with them all day. As much as I wanted to, I can't.

"Blur, Bloom, dears. If _Hahaoya_ doesn't go to work, who will buy the ingredients to make your favourite dorayakis? Oho, what about parfait? _Hahaoya_ not going to work means no parfait."

I'm so lucky that my children are quite easy to console because as soon as I finished my sentence, they both let go of me and cheered. I silently smiled at the duo as they began to dance in joy, typical of these babies. Sometimes I wished I knew what was on their minds. The only time they legitimately speak to me is if they were to call me. They don't speak to anyone else. They aren't mute that's for sure and when they think they're alone, I often spot them mumbling to each other, able to pick out words from their sentences.

I've tried so hard to make them speak to me but they just smile and laugh. Only relying on action when communicating to others or each other in public. It's damn right frustrating at times yet so cunning and smart of them. I wonder if Tails, Sonic's best friend as well as mine, was like this?

"Alright kids, come here. Let _Hahaoyo_ take you out of those jammies and put some fresh clothes on for today," I got off from my bed and made my way to the twins' shared room. As they bickered in the bathroom in their...what I call...'In Public baby language', I rummaged through their wardrobe. With a grin, I pulled out two shirts, one red, one green. The twins are quite small compared to the rest of the three year olds so the shirts reach to their knees. I would've got out a skirt for Bloom but unlike me, she doesn't like these kinds of clothes and I assume she'd be as tomboyish as I used to be at one point.

Shaking my head of my memories in the past, my eyes caught a small picture stuck to the back wardrobe, hidden behind Blur's jacket. I pushed the jacket aside and let a pitiful smile take place on my muzzle. There was Sonic, back when he was eleven, holding onto an eight year old me, like a princess. The memory was so warm on that very spring season:

 _"Eh-hhhhhhhhh! This is Hokkaido?" I squealed and like the curious kid I was, I jumped from one place to another, trying to catch the falling sakura petals from the hundreds of sakura trees that has fully bloomed. The petals were floating in the air like soft snow and the fragrance was sweeter than any parfait I've ever tried. Though, before I can venture any further, Sonic grabbed my arm and brought me closer to him._

 _"Amy! You're gonna fall in the water and then Oya-ji is gonna make me jump in and pull you out! Stay next to me." As usual, Sonic was overprotective of me when I'm having fun. But then again, he's always anxious when we're around water, he can't stand it. It's so cute~  
"Sonic-Kun!" All of a sudden, Hedgehog-Sama bopped Sonic on the head making him yelp and glare at the offending hedgehog, putting up his glasses. "How many times do I have to tell you, address me as Chichui-"  
"But you're so old." It was as if the sentence itself caused Hedgehog-Sama to freeze on the spot, causing both me and Sonic to snicker._

 _Since I'm such a nice person, I often made Mr Hedgehog feel better of himself (when I used to give him a lot of respect before he took my Sonic away from me!)_  
 _"Hedgehog-Sama, don't worry! You're so young, you look more like Sonic's big brother~" This of course brightened Hedgehog-Sama's day and I received a pat on the head and a 'hmmph' from Sonic._

 _"If you learnt at least one or two manners from young Amy-Chan here, Sensei wouldn't have so much trouble from you, Sonic-Kun." Hedgehog-Sama only received a shrug from Sonic as he kicked some of the sakura on the floor._  
 _"I'm too cool for manners," Before Sonic could finish his sentence, I pounced on him, making us land on the floor and hugged him with all my might._  
 _"But not too cool for hugs, my darling!"_

 _"Oya-ji! Help me!" Sonic cried out, trying to escape my arms but his father only laughed and took a few pics of us with glee. I only cooed and snuggled against his chest. Oh how much I loved the hedgehog._  
 _"How about you embrace your future wife, Sonic-Kun? That'd be a nice picture."_  
 _"My wife? Yuck! Only Chilli-dogs and Takiyaki in Osaka are worthy of being my wife."_  
 _"Oh-hhhhh. You never want to take a pic with me anymore."_

 _"Now you made poor Amy-Chan upset, stupid." Just to emphasise Hedgehog-Sama's point, I let my eyes water and had my muzzle hidden on Sonic's chest._  
 _"No! Don't pull that fa-aaaace!" Sonic panicked as I let him sat up but still hid the bottom of my face on his chest. With a groan, and much to my surprise, I was picked up all of a sudden._

 _"Aiyah! Perfect! Now, smile!" Hedgehog-Sama hollered and Sonic held me towards him tighter, giving a toothy grin whilst I, since I was quite flustered, let out a shy smile. FLASH! The photo was taken. It was one of the prettiest photo I've ever seen so Hedgehog-Sama made sure to print out two copies for both me and Sonic._

 _Looking towards my best friend, who still had me in his arms, I smiled, "Thank you, Sonic," He was caught off guard when I pecked his cheek, leaving him as red as a tomato! So cute!_

"Oka-aaaaaaaa Sa-aaaaaan!" I think it's now the third time I've been interrupted from my memories! At this point, I think I'll need a therapist of some sort to calm me down. Rolling my eyes, I peered at the bathroom and saw both the kids covered in toothpaste. Their guilty looks was just too adorable to flash a stern look at them. At least, with my children, my life is anything but dull.  
"Looks like _Hahaoya_ needs to give two naughty hedgehogs a shower," A devilish grin made way to my face as the twins shivered at the very mention of a 'shower'. Another coincidence to the possible biological father; they fear water!

~(x)~

"Lets see, so this company wants me to illustrate their new logo? With a good pay? Aiyaa~ With this much money, I could take the Twins to a holiday resort this summer," I mumbled to myself. It was the afternoon and I decided to take a nice lunch break at the cafe, surrounded by blooming sakura trees. The atmosphere is just so nice and peaceful. I currently work as a graphics designer and it's my dream to perhaps begin a huge company! Imagine, a company so big and successful that it's beyond rivalry and have the major companies around begging to collaborate with mine.

Just thinking about it makes my heart flutter, becoming the most successful business woman in the world, being able to spoil the twins with everything. It's almost perfect, just almost! If only a certain blue hedgie was around and then my perfection would've been complete.

" _Amy-San_?" All of a sudden, I felt my nose flare up. _'Warning, hormonal single man on the lose, his target: You.'_ The empty seat opposite me was taken by a familiar armadillo, and my fingers began to dig into the mug of green tea I was drinking. "It's been a while, _Amy-San_."  
"Yes, yes it has, _Mighty-Kohai_ ," Although this mighty-pain-in-the-ass was a few years older than me, he was my student for a while and I taught him the basics of graphics. Sadly, he wasn't interested in the course at all, oh no! He was interested in me.

"How long has it been? Three months since you sadly turned down our date?" Rudely, Mighty took my cup of tea and took a few gulps, a few of the people around widened their eyes as they were astonished by his disgusting actions. Me? I was too used to his degrading acts.  
"A date which I never agreed to,"  
"Come on, I can read you like a book. You may say no, but your body says yes." He went on to try and stroke my cheek but I ended up smacking his hand away. If I never tamed down my aggression, I would've shoved my hammer down his throat by now.

"Someone's on pervy mode today," I hissed out and began to pack up my things. Before I could do as much as grab my phone, Mighty placed a hand on mine with that disgusting smile.  
"To tell you the truth, the lady I had fun with this morning-" Oh boy "-wasn't able to satisfy the void I've left for you," How charming. Poor lady though.

"Too bad that void shall remain, so," I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so that it pained him. He held his tongue to avoid screaming. "Run along now and don't you dare touch me, again." I threatened with gritted teeth. I thought a single mother would be a turn off for most guys, why do I have so many desperate suitors like this idiot? Eugh!

"F-Feisty...I like it!" Not wanting to deal with his shit anymore, I slammed his wrist on the table and walked out of the cafe with my things. How dare that bastard touch me like that? Unlike Sonic's touch, every guy that dares to lay a finger on me feels like thorns against my skin. And I take very well care of that skin mind you.

" _Amy-San_! Wait!" I shouldn't be surprised, Mighty is as persistent as fuck. When I was younger, I at least had the decency to give Sonic his space and not sexually target him.

Mighty caught up to my speed walk as I didn't bother to look at his face. It's not as if he's ugly; he's quite attractive and that's saying something from a girl who's smitten with her old boyfriend. It's just a shame that Mighty uses his looks to deceive girls and get them in bed. In a modest society like this, I'm surprised that he hasn't had the shit beaten out of him yet.  
"It's rude to walk out of someone like that, _Amy-San_."  
"Oho? And it's not when you try and advance on someone?"  
"A lonely woman like you needs a successful man like me, to live on." Just because he's the son of the owner of an engineering company in town doesn't automatically makes him successful. And those sexist motherfuckers still around? Why am I not surprised?

"Lonely? And Blur and Bloom is invisible?" His distaste was more than visible on that wretched face.  
"...oh yeah, the twins, whatever. But, this is all about me and you,"  
"I'm quite content with a just 'me'. _Kohai_ , go find another woman to screw." Usually, this would discourage a man (from experience at least) but Mighty sure is something.

"You know what? I had enough!" Wow, this is the first time I heard the guy yell, well this is amusing. "I've tried everything! I've given you flowers, I worked for you, I even spent some time with your kids," You only spent a minimum of five minutes with them when I brought them to work you spazz. "You know what the problem is? You just can't admit the fact that you need a man," Oh boo hoo, cry me a river! All of a sudden I need a man!

"I've been living without a man just fine, I think I'll continue to do so," I was about to walk off but then the creep grabbed me by the shoulders with a glare.  
"I bet if I was a certain blue hedgehog, you would've thrown yourself at my feet and let me fuck you over and over till you have more look alikes like your stinking children!" How dare he... "You think of me as a manwhore, huh? Well guess what, at least I don't have to bother with spending every dime on a pair of brats after being abandoned by their own father!"

 **SMACK!**

What just happened?

I glanced at my hands to see that they were still by my sides. Mighty was sprawled on the floor below me, grasping his bruising cheek but instead of scowling, he was gawking at the person by us. I looked to the side and ended up freezing.

"The next time you dare to lay a finger on her, you're dead." Those familiar gloved hands...one clenched from punching Mighty, the other, shielding my body as _he_ stood slightly in front of me. Those trademark red sneakers, planted on the ground as if it's ready to jump in action. Finally, those tremendous long quills, windswept and as blue as the deep sea.

"Now get out from my sight or else," Mighty gulped and then stood up shakily before running off to who knows where. The people around us gasping and some starting to crowd us. From his sudden appearance, more and more people started to surround us and before I knew it, I was scooped up in his pair of arms and was whizzed off at the speed of sound.

"Sonic..."

~(x)~

Sonic peaked through my closed curtains in the lounge and sighed in defeat. News was spread like wildfire that the blue blur was back in town and now the press was demanding entrance to my house. The police were thankfully pushing them back, especially fangirls and boys. Is this what Sonic had to deal with everyday?

I woke up from my thoughts as Sonic took a seat on the chair next to me in the kitchen, sighing from exhaustion. Our knees were touching and I felt sparks down there. By down there, I meant on the legs! My nether regions were normal, or I thought it was.

Sonic leaned back and let his arm cover his face. I had a good view of his body and my, my. Under his peach chest and blue fur, I was able to make out those muscles under there. He was so slim yet nicely built and looked so...sexy...and AAGH! I feel so mad at him too! I want him, I definitely still love him but I'm as angry as fuck!  
"Amy?" I woke up from my thoughts and straightened myself up. I hope I wasn't drooling from that awkward moment. "Did he hurt you?" His fingers reached to me but then paused for moment.

"N-No..." Sonic let out a sigh of relief and opened his mouth before closing it. He opened it once more time but ended up looking away. "Sonic..." I wanted to say something. Anything. My voice was so dry and my eyes were wet with oncoming tears. Stupid, stupid! I'm not suppose to cry! Finally, I gathered my courage. "Almost four years...you and _Hedgehog-Sama_...were unreachable..." I fumbled with the hem of my white skirt. All my suppressed anger started to seep out.  
"I know," That was the last straw for me. Slamming my hands on the table, I stood up with the look of murder on my face and glared at the hedgehog.

"That's it? That's all you can say? F-Four years Sonic, FOUR YEARS!" I grabbed his shoulders and the backstabbing tears streamed down my cheeks "No text, no phone call, not even a letter from you! Did you expect any of us to live on like that? Huh? I was broken! I-I...I thought you forgot all about me!" I couldn't help but let my feelings storm out. His face was empty of any emotions which pissed me off so much!  
"I know..." Again, those words! Aaagh!

"You bastard!" I flicked my wrist and summoned my hammer; my target this time, Sonic. With a yell, I pressed forward but I didn't expect him to dodge in such speed. "Stop moving!"  
"Calm down, Amy!" Usually, this tone had me submitting to the guy, but not this time. I swung at Sonic once more, at least one hit would do! "Dammit Amy! Stop it!"

Sonic had enough of dodging and his hand darted towards the head of my hammer. Did I say his muscles were nice? They were fucking terrific, the way his biceps strained as he took the hammer off my hands and dropped it to one side. Unbelievable. Not even the boxer Knuckles, who lived across my road, was able to lift my hammer with his whole body weight let alone two hands.

"Amy..." Finally, a tender look was placed in Sonic's eyes. That same tender look he always had ever since we were kids. Sonic reached for my arm and tugged it forward making me land on his chest. His heartbeat was rapidly beating, just like I remember. I felt myself tear up once more. His arms wrapped itself around me, protectively, just like always. One of his hands was snug under my short pink quills whilst the other stroked my side, as if to console me.

"Sonic, you're back..." Suddenly, a sob escaped me and my anger disappeared as I wrapped my arms around him. Finally, my Sonic was back! After so long! "S-SONIC!" I wailed into his chest and we both sank on the floor with me crying and him whispering into my ear. My Sonic, finally back.

"I missed you," I looked up at Sonic as he uttered those words. One of his hands wiped away a tear on my cheeks. "You think you were the only one that suffered, Amy? Not a day would go past without you in my mind." Both his hands cupped my cheeks as he crashed his lips against mine, deprived of my love for the past four years.

I, of course, kissed back harder with all the strength I could muster but his desperation, his warmth, his passion, all surpassed mine. I thought I was lonely but now my loneliness paled in comparison to what he's showing. It was then I realised, he didn't have a pair of twins to care and nurture for, especially one that was identical to him! Has my lover been suffering for all these years? My thought processes were interrupted as he began to nibble on my bottom lip, his tongue teased and slithered across my lips and his arms caging my body against his.

As usual, I wasn't able to fight his dominance and one of his hands stroked my thighs, a nostalgic feeling of bliss was felt and I wouldn't help but whimper at his touch.  
"Sonic..." I pulled away from the kiss, my chest heaving from being overwhelmed. Both of our cheeks were flushed, even after all these years, I can still make Sonic blush?

"Ames...I want to take you...again..." The desire and love was present in his eyes and I almost uttered yes. However, so many questions blared through my mind and I looked at him straight in the eye.  
"There are many questions that need answering." Sonic sighed and helped us stand up. I grabbed his hand and then, with a smile, I kissed the corner of his lips. "After that, I'm taking your shaft for a joyride," I pinched his tail making him gasp.  
"Somethings never change," Sonic smirked and I carried on leading him upstairs to the guest room.

We both sat on the bed and my playful look was replaced with a stern one. I saw regret on his face but knowing Sonic, I can tell that there isn't anything that he's going to keep a secret.  
"Amy, this is a really long story but I'm just gonna cut to the chase," I nodded and beckoned him to go on. "Originally, the deal was that after six months of training, I could visit my city whenever I pleased and that the training would end after two years."

"Ames, those people that trained me, the Eggman Incorporated, they were fucking assholes." Whoa, when Sonic swears, one should be scared. I held onto Sonic's hand as I cocked my head to the side. What did he mean? "They lied to us Amy. Sure they helped me achieve _Oya-ji's_ and my dreams but they cut off all my contact with everyone I knew." My eyes widened in shock. All this time, all this time we all have been suffering, worrying and crying for Sonic, he wasn't at fault? I felt guilt take over my whole body for attacking him in the first place.

"They said that you guys were nothing but a distraction and a runner like me should only care about the money. Even _Oya-ji_ couldn't look at them in the eye. We thought of a plan to escape but the big guy, Eggman himself, pressed a gun against _Oya-ji's_ head. He said one wrong move and he's dead." My stomach lurched at the thought. I knew that corruptness and dangers lurked in things like politicians and businesses, but to go this far? It's a miracle that Sonic is still here by my side!

"That didn't stop _Oya-ji_ though, he collected enough evidence of Egghead's dirty actions and deals, after I've broken a few records and won some medals. The fat bastard wasn't stuffed in jail without a fight; he's one smart...fucking...tch." I pulled Sonic forward and then guided his head to my lap and stroked his quills. He snuggled into my lap and absentmindedly played with the hem of my skirt. A soothing act that has never failed to work for the many years we've known one another.

"I got thrown in a pool of water by one of Eggman's drones and _Oya-ji_ got shot in the leg. He still saved even though he was hurt! He's a hero." I felt my eyes water once again. Poor _Hedgehog-Sama_ , poor Sonic. They may have shown nothing but smiles in public but behind the scenes...that was just terrible.  
"And then?" I finally spoke up.  
"Police saw the whole ordeal thanks to a few comrades of mine. Ol' Eggy is now rotting in jail and _Oya-ji_ is in the hospital over here, probably munching on some rice." I felt myself giggle at his last statement. Typical of his father.

We sat in the same position for a bit of time, my fingers combing through his quills and his face, facing mine as his head was on my lap. His wondering fingers trailed from my three bangs that wouldn't grow to my ears, playing with them, just how the twins would when they're tired or exhausted. Another trait I could add to the list of Sonic potentially being their biological father. However, now I know that he was restricted from any access towards people, including me, it's impossible that it's his DNA running through my children's veins.

"Amy," I hummed in response "I can't take it anymore..." I couldn't even blink and I found myself sprawled on the bed with Sonic hovering above me. My heart was battering against my chest and my breathing quickened. My chest heaved as if it was awaiting his touch and my legs spread itself. Was it pure instinct or was it all a habit?  
"Already?" I couldn't help but grin at him. My arms were under his quills as his hands were planted at either sides of my head.  
"What do you mean 'already'? It's been years!" His hands unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my bra. We may have done this many times but that was years ago, right now, I couldn't help but feel shy.

"No no no, don't cover those beauties away from me," Sonic separated my hands that were covering my chest "Hmmmm, looks like these mangoes have turned into melons~" A sly lick was given between my breast, making me shudder.  
"Sonic!" I only got a cackle from the teasing hedgehog, his hands squeezing my hips.  
"Now lets take the rest of the clothes off, shall we?"

Off were my bra, off were my underwear, off with my skirt, though, my shirt still remained on. My legs were dangling off the bed and a pillow was literally getting squeezed to death as I pressed it against my face, trying to muffle out any moans. Both of Sonic's fingers and his tongue were digging into my flower, poking through my sacred hole and teasing my clitoris. My teeth abused my lips as Sonic did his work. You think he has a talent for just running and for his humour? Lets add eating out a woman just good on the list cos damn this is good!  
"Ah!" I threw the pillow aside as the exploding feeling within me was paused. "Why'd you stop?" Judging by the tone of my face, one would've thought I was betrayed.

"Cos once you orgasm and I start letting your favourite speedy do it's thing down there, you'd faint, like last time!" I felt my cheeks heat up at that memory! It was no lie, I did end up fainting during our epic love making. "Besides, I want you to come with me," Sonic's voice took on a sexy tone, his body hovering mine once again as he dragged my body to the center of the bed. I thought I was turned on already too.

"Make me a woman again you fuckboy," I hissed out and we smashed our lips. I guided his shaft towards my entrance. Usually, Sonic would tease a bit longer and have his shaft stroke the lips of my entrance, driving me crazy, but not today. His member dove straight into the flower, making me gasp through the kiss. Gently yet smoothly, Sonic pumped himself in and out. After reading the rhythm, my hips bucked along with his as this heightened the pleasure, evidence laced in Sonic's gasps. All his movements were desperate as well as loving, his hands treated me as if I was going to disappear anytime soon. He made sure to have licked every bit of my body and now it was up to his soft sweet lips to kiss off every sweat from my fur.

One of his hands was cupping my muzzle, his fingers tangled up by my quills whilst the other was squeezing my hips and my ass, his mouth swallowed all my moans and squeaks. I pulled away from his lips as my hands squeezed his arms.  
"Harder! Show me how much you love me!"  
"L-Love you? I absolutely adore you! You're my everything, my life. I'll give you everything dammit!" His sweat glistened body pressed itself against mine and with that incredible speed of his along with his stronger muscles, he rammed himself into me harder. The rhythm quickened to a much faster rate.

His lips pressed against mine so hard that I swear I was going to black out...but I don't care! I wanted him to fuck me so hard that I end up screaming his name loud enough for the neighbourhood heard. I wanted him to bite all over my shoulders and chest so those stupid men get the jist that I'm taken. His touch, his lips, his sweat, his penis, all mine!

"I'm r-ready! Are you!?" I only nodded and we both bucked our hips against each other harder before screaming as our bodies ejaculated our juices. His semen coursed through my vagina like scorching lava whilst my juices coated his shaft thickly. "O-Oh..." Sonic let out a grunt before falling onto my body and his nose tickling the side of my muzzle. Both of us were panting like dogs, the sweat on our bodies began to cool down and we started to shiver slightly.

"A-Amy? Did...Did that make up f-f-f-or...four years?" Sonic pulled himself out of me and laid by my side, pulling me towards him till our lips were touching.  
"H-Heh? Four? M-More...more like ten," I kissed him on his lips and then tucked my arms between our chests, letting him drape the blanket over us.

"Well, t-there's more where that c-came...came from." He stroked my cheek and I simply smiled. A sudden thought crossed upon my head.  
"How lo-long are you staying...Sonic?"  
"Who says I'm l-leaving? New management team...so much nicer...I work here forever..." A sudden burst of energy swept through my veins and I grabbed Sonic into a huge hug! Tears of joy leaked out of my eyes! "C-Can't breath!" I apologised but only loosened the hug so he could hug back.

Finally, my lover is back, forever. I'll no longer be empty, I can finally have a pair of arms to wrap me in them and the children...the children...OH MY GOD!

I shot up quickly causing Sonic to sit up as well with concern written on his face. Or maybe it was confusion considering how fast I recovered from our orgasm.  
"Is someone up for another round or something?"  
"I've to pick up the kids!" I glanced at the time only to see I have less than ten minutes till I've to pick them up. "I'm gonna be late!" I jumped out of bed and shoved my underwear on. My bra was nowhere to be seen. Where's my bra...where is it!?

"Looking for these?" I turned around to see Sonic having my bra dangling around his finger with a smirk. Now that I think about it, I haven't told anything to him about my children. What if he thinks I'm married or with someone else or- "Come here, I'll give you your bra on one condition." I couldn't help but obey as I made my way to him. Sonic pulled me into his arms and his naughty hand started to massage my bottom. My moans were automatic.

"Tonight, you give me head," Well, he did eat me out so it's fair if I do so, plus, I love the way I drive him crazy when I give him the blowjob. "Also, I get to meet the kids." His hand then made way to the back of my head and stroked my quills lovingly. I couldn't help but smile at his warm features, he wanted to meet the kids!  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, they're my family now, right?"  
"I love you so much..."  
"I love you too...now get ready! We're gonna be late at this rate, even with me running you there!"

~(x)~

I giggled at my cooing children, both of them clamped their hands with one of mine on each side as we walked towards the nearest parfait place. Their excitement was so adorable! I couldn't help but kiss them both on the forehead, again, (much to Blur's dismay as I've gotten lipstick all over him)

We made it to the parfait place and as we entered, both Blur and Bloom stiffened as they saw someone in our usual seat. I smirked as I saw the twins scowl and gesture to each other their plan. Before I could even breath, both of them whipped out their hammer and darted towards the 'stranger' on their table only to smacked their hammers against the wooden frame.  
"Holy sh-" Sonic dropped the newspaper he was reading and then gawked at my angry kids before him. Much to my surprise, the twins calmed down a little and then mirrored the expression Sonic had. I walked towards the table and bit my bottom lip. Were the twins gawking at him cos he's a famous runner? Or is there more to that?

"You know, if you told me that Tails built a time travelling machine and brought the past you and me to the present, it'd make so much more sense than what I'm seeing right now, cos this is too good to be true." What did he mean?  
"Huh?"  
"Whad'dya mean 'huh'? Oh wait, I left it anonymous didn't I?" What is he talking about?  
"Sonic, what do you know that I don't?"

"Amy, the clue is them themselves!"  
"Just get straight to the point,"  
"Come on, guess! They both have super speed, Blur is the spitting image of me, it can't be pure coincidence, can it?" The IVF...the donor...it can't be...

"Patient 2502, the lucky number to get my sperms, none other than my girlfriend," Sonic landed a surprising kiss on my lips, shocking my kids even further as they've never witnessed a man touch me let alone kiss me. "In other words, I'm their _Chichui_!" Sonic...is my kids' papa?  
"But, I thought you weren't allowed access to us! How did you know I was going through this procedure? How did you manage to deliver your cells?"  
"Remember I said I had comrades? One of them is a spy, her name is Rouge The Bat," I gasped, she was my nurse for the whole ordeal and Knuckles' wife. I didn't expect her to be so crafty.

"The idea of you carrying someone else's baby, someone else's DNA sickened me so I made sure that it was my DNA specifically that reached your womb. I wanted to give a letter of some sort, so badly to let you know it was me but it was too risky. Egghead would've found out and off goes everyone's head. We had Shadow, you know, the actor? We had him deliver it here in the city as he had to be filmed here." My children...is also Sonic's children? And I never a hundred percent knew? "That faker did owe me money after all so-"

"I told you they were Sonic's children!" Both Sonic and I jumped at the voice behind us only to realise that it was none other than Knuckles. Both he and Rouge were grinning from ear to ear. "Everyone knew and yet you didn't pay heed to our words." I felt myself sweat-drop.  
"Nice to see ya too Knux," The two gave each other a fist pump "But first, I wanna spend some time with my family. You can wait," Knuckles only rolled his eyes at Sonic. I only laughed silently as did Rouge.

"So, Blur, Bloom, wanna have some fun with _Chichui_?" Sonic patted both of their heads. What we didn't expect was the twins to smirk at each other evilly before saying:

" _Oya-ji_ ~"

Knuckles burst out laughing as did I while Sonic felt himself freeze on the spot. Now he knows how _Hedgehog-Sama_ felt when Sonic calls him that. Sonic's head dropped on the table as he groaned.

"I'm still in my twenties!" The twins whipped out their hammer again and poor Sonic got bopped on the head by the weapon. I suppose that's a way of them bonding...right?

"Ouch! Yeah...they're definitely my kids...oh boy..."

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** And tha-aaaaats a wrap people! (glares at the previous chapter as I notice the author's note below is missing for some fucking reason) I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! It had some action xD Originally, this was going to become a full fledged story but since I'm such a lazy ass updater, a one shot would've been preferable. I apologise if the scenes seemed too rushed lol. But think about, Sonic and Amy were deeply in love to begin with so...one this lead to another hahahah.

Also, you all may have more than noticed all the name suffixes and references to all those cities. About that...my mom scolded me and my siblings for not using the correct suffixes when addressing other people, she even scolded my cousins. The next time I slip up, I get chased by a shoe...ehehhe. So, this was my way of practicing. Did any of yous like Blur and Bloom? :D My SonAmy fan kids finally made an appearance in a story after being mentioned so many times in other fics! Oh, and Hedgehog-Sama? I based him on my Oya-Ji xDDD It's almost 4AM...gotta go SLEEP!

Like? Follow? Review~ Jaa ne! (Or else I'll get Mighty to work his charms on you mwa ha ha ha!)

 **EDIT:** DON'T FORGET TO CLEAR YOUR BROWSER HISTORY! ESPECIALLY THOSE READING: MOAN FOR ME BABY! XD


	5. Pleasure

**EDIT:** WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT THE LINK TO MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT DISAPPEARED!? XD

 **A/N:** Wassup everybody!? Miss Ecchi is back with her oneshots again ahhahahaha! This one was requested by my one and only: **aliixo**! Give her a round of applause for being one of the first few people to request for a lemo- I mean intense love story x3 I did say requests were open after all (And I'll get started on that ZonZamy one next so hold on my dear reader). Without further ado, here we goooooo~

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY VIRGINITY.**

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Sonic** \- 21 Years

 **Amy** \- 18 Years

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

Not many people would have noticed these small changes, however, if you were extremely close to a certain pink hedgie, you'd be able to pinpoint them almost immediately- not that Sonic is _that_ close, right? I mean surely he's overthinking things, he's known Amy since she was eight so of course he'd know her pretty well. But then again, her best friends, both Cream and Blaze don't seem to be very affected by these changes by the way he was. So why was he, him, the fastest thing alive, hero of the planet, getting a little suspicious by these sudden acts and jitters of his sakura companion?

Fuck this.

Who was he kidding?

Someone says 'Amy', heart goes _BAM BAM_. Someone's speaking to Amy, heart goes _BAM BAM BAM_. Amy's speaking, heart goes _BAM BAM BAM BAM_. Amy's speaking to him, he's lost count of how many times his heart has bruised his chest inside. Amy's touching him, you might as well say his heart is a flipping machine gun, along with a side of jumping jacks in his stomach and a fluster of heatwaves here and there, especially down _there_ BUT lets not go there shall we? I said SHALL WE?

So to conclude, the little blue pincushion is indeed, in love with Amy Rose- Chaos knows how long he's been in love with the passionate pink lady.

"Sonic? Are you even listening to what I'm saying? SONIC!" Said hedgehog was snapped out of his thoughts by the irritated tone of his beloved's voice. He blinked twice only to realise that he was staring at her the whole time with an intense expression. The evidence was laced in her rosy cheeks, though, it's not like she was complaining.  
"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit, what did ya say?" His apology was genuine. Despite that, Amy's tapping fingers on the table was deterring him a bit, why it's one of these few changes that was driving him crazy. How come she does this now?

"Eugh! Never mind, I'll be back in a minute or two," Amy stood up abruptly, an uneasy smile on her face- which Sonic noticed right away. Oh it's not just that, for the past few months, she's been popping to bathroom much more regularly, and for a longer period too. And with her health and everything healthy, Sonic was a hundred percent sure that it isn't diarrhea. Amy froze midway as she noticed his eyes suddenly narrowing at her. Her fingers now playing with each other unconsciously, now that's something she's always done whenever she's nervous.

"Is everything okay...Sonic?" She bit her bottom lip as the heels of her boots clipped on the ground repeatedly; now since when was she he impatient one? That's Sonic's cue.  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you're okay, no stomach bugs or anything, right Ames?" The uneasiness in her face was instantly replaced with confusion which then transformed to embarrassment.  
"Sonic! That's rude! You of all people should know that I don't go for the second number in anyone's house but mine." That's right, they were at Sonic's house. Ames was called over since he somehow burnt water in a saucepan whilst trying to boil some hotdogs for his chillidogs.

"But you now take longer in the bathroom than Knuckles," Sonic zipped by her side, putting his arm around her, a cold shiver ran through her body at his touch and it took everything for him to push any dirty thoughts away. "Anything I should know?" He was sincerely worried now, what if she's hiding an illness of some sort?  
"I'm fine Sonic, but any second longer and I'll wet the floor," Oh, she really needs the bathroom. Sonic couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment wash through him. Was it because she's keeping something away from him or, was he expecting _something_ else?

"Alright, just watching out for ya," By instinct, his hand stroked her arm, feeling her soft fur. However, what he wasn't expecting was Amy to grab hold of his face and crash her lips against his in a quick yet fiery kiss. Have I forgotten to mention that our little pinkette has been getting bolder and bolder over the last few years and managed to earn herself some well deserved smooching from her man? It's not like he's complaining either, he loves her kisses.

Sonic wasn't able to do as much as react since she pulled away too quickly for his taste. Amy smirked before giving a wink and walked up the stairs, her little tail swaying from side to side under her traditional dress, polluting Sonic's mind with unfulfilled fantasies. What a girl...

"Oh boy, she has me whipped...I'm practically on a leash!" Sonic muttered out to nobody, chibi tears pouring out of his eyes. "But seriously, what is it that she does in the bathroom that makes her take so long?" He sat down on the chair again. "It's definitely not having a shit cos she doesn't smell when she comes out, she's not taking showers for defo..." Sonic slammed his head down on the table. This girl is driving him mad, this is why he tried everything to not fall in love- look how much that helped! Besides, Amy was only encouraging it all; her beautiful eyes, sweet voice, gorgeous personality, stupendous features, slim yet delicious body- OH STOP GOING THERE SONIC!  
 _  
But really, the way her breasts are perfectly curved under that dress-_

NO SONIC.

 _Those strong athletic legs of hers are perfect-_

SONIC. STAHP.

 _I swear the way she was licking her lips and sucking that lollipop was an invitation for him to get his lollipop ready-  
_  
SONIC! Go dip yourself in holy water, NOW.

 _Okay, strict, abstinent side of thoughts win...for now..._

"Damn puberty!" Sonic yelled but quickly cupped his mouth as his mind came to terms that he wasn't alone in his house. His beautiful guest is still upstairs and Sonic hasn't got a clue of what she's doing, well, what she's really doing. Because there's one thing that Sonic's great at and that's being able to tell when someone's bullshitting on the spot, Amy's no exception and as much as he adores her, he's hating the way she's been lying about this little bathroom problem.

Call him crazy, call him stupid, at the end he's just looking out for the girl.

 **"Haah!"**

A familiar gasp echoed in the quiet house and Sonic's senses went on high alert. He didn't even think, he just ran up the stairs and kicked the door down, preparing for the worst and shouting Amy's name.  
"Is it Eggman? Are you oka-"

Never in his life, in his whole twenty-one years, was he ever speechless. There's a huge lack of Egghead damage that's for sure, everything in his bathroom is intact except for one red faced person leaning against the sink- make that two red faced hedgehogs. Amy's safe, that's rest assured in Sonic's eyes, but come on, who could've guessed that innocent Amy Rose, of all people, of all hedgehogs, would have her knickers disposed on the side and a vibrator in her hand, perched down _there_.

"I...I..." Amy's mouth twitched but remained frozen in her sinful act while Sonic just stood there, his lips glued shut, both of their muzzles extremely red. One second turned into five, five seconds turned into thirty, thirty seconds turned into a minute.

"So," Finally, Sonic breaks the silence, "This kinda makes sense now..." An amused grin now took place on his muzzle as he leaned against the door way, his eyes never leaving her exposed private. What? It's just there and he can look as much as he wants!  
"Em!" Amy quickly put the skirt of her dress down, much to Sonic's dismay (his ears drooping down) and skillfully threw the vibrator in the bin, her gloveless hands behind her as she looked away, embarrassed from head to foot.

"It was only meant to be a one time thing..." Amy mumbled, her ears perked up and she could clearly hear Sonic moving towards her, one step at a time, his power sneakers echoing on the hard floor. "I just wanted to know what's so good about it!" Amy still averted his eyes, even though she could literally feel him leaning against the sink, right next to her. "One day turned into once a week," She could feel his hot, fresh breath hitting against the side of her face. Just how close was he? "Once a week turned into twice," Sonic let out a hum, was he intrigued or was he disgusted. "Before I knew it, I was addicted..." It was silent once again and this time, Amy was frustrated by it and Sonic's lack of response.

She turned her face to face him only to see his eyes closed and arms folded. His face, _unreadable_ , as always. Why'd she have to have fallen in love with such a complicated guy?

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Amy spat out, her temper starting to bubble. But only her close ones know that she uses anger to mask emotions she doesn't want to display, fear is one of them and Sonic can sense it.  
"What is it about masturbation that made everything so enticing?" He opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of her baffled expression from his blunt question. His eyes never leaving hers.

"W-W-Well! It's...pleasurable? It-It's a lovely feeling and- OH!" What was she gonna say? Well all was forgotten now as she found herself pinned against the wall. Her body was sandwiched between the merciless wall and a strong body, a pair of powerful hands on the side of either sides of her head, her nose just gingerly touching a longer one. Amy couldn't help but gulp and lose her defensive composure. If any other guy were to put her in this situation, it's a hammer shoved down their throats along with a trip to the hospital, but Sonic? Her pussy is now soaking wet- just one movement, one act, in a mere second has got her to a point where a vibrator would take at least five minutes.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Rose," The growl in his voice was unmissable, besides, just as Amy feared, he's mad at her. "You've been relying on a fake dick when mine would've given you so much more." Insert a record scratching in Amy's mind full of sad violins playing. Is she dreaming? I swear she must be dreaming!  
"What?"  
"Did I stutter?" He used his teeth to rip one of his gloves off and moved his other hand to pin both her wrists above her head in such a speedy fashion, it was all a blur. "I said I would give you so much more," His bare fingers was suddenly under her dress, pressing themselves against her sweet innocence, before inserting themselves in their desired destination as she let out a loud moan.

"Oh Chaos- Mmmph!" His mouth was now on hers, a steamy hot feeling was reignited in both of their bodies, Sonic more forward than he's ever let himself be, especially for _her_. His lips were literally bruising hers but neither of them cared; it was what they were craving for. His fingers digging deeper in her opening, as if to bestow how much superior he is compared to the dull machine. The very thought caused Sonic's tongue to evade Amy's mouth, the latter squeaked in return, unable to fight back in his delicious, dominant hold. If this enough brings her to her knees, then she's willing to let him to all the work.

As if he heard what she was thinking, he jerked his hand out of her, his eyes gleaming at the juices on his fingers and then licked them off, his gaze never leaving hers.  
"T-T-Take me now..." Amy mumbled out, she began to struggle in Sonic's grip but that resulted in him dragging them both to the ground, his torso restraining hers in a secure hold. A triumphant smirk was playing on his lips.  
"I dunno, you seemed to have had a lot more fun with your toy for the past few months-"  
"I said TAKE ME DAMMIT! Fuck me! Don't make me break my virginity with a dildo after getting me this far!"

This did it for Sonic as he kissed her again, harder and stronger. His shaft which he's been hiding for so long, bumped against her clothed body, before he pulled away to lift the dress up slightly and kiss her again. Sonic's member was rubbing against hers, causing them both to simultaneously moan at the electric feelings between them. All these built up sexual urges were now finally being released! It's such a wonderful feeling~

"I'm gonna warn ya, once I start, I'm not gonna stop," Sonic hissed out as Amy's fingers clawed through his majestic quills, his dick throbbing to just shove itself in.  
"I think I know what I signed up for ever since I laid my eyes on you, hedgehog!" Amy giggled before sneaking in a quick peck on his lips, only for him to kiss her back harder, his hands smoothed its way from her soft cheeks, to cupping her subtle breast, all the way to wrapping her legs around him and then thrusting himself inside her quickly.

Her eyes popped open in pain but as soon as Sonic began thrusting, Amy moaned back into the kiss; the pain subsiding into pleasure, both of them wanting to melt at the heavenly feeling. All they could see was each other, both inwards and out, all they can think was each other, both dirty and innocent, all they could do was touch each other, a pair of hands groping twin juicy breasts and another pair knotting their fingers in a tan chest fur. Their nonrhythmic acts suddenly tuned together in one symphony as Sonic penetrated harder, as Amy bucked her hips faster. Her high gasps matched perfectly with his rhythmic grunts. The were at it on the floor like animals.

Hot.

Sweaty.

Sticky.

 _But pleasured._

A mutual look was shared as they were coming to an end, another loving yet dirty kiss was shared before they both screamed and ejaculated into each other.

It wasn't long before Sonic slumped himself on top of Amy, too out of breath to move another muscle. That was just, was just absolutely amazing, just thinking about it could make him go through another round of orgasm.  
"S-Sonic..." Amy breathed out, her body still tingling all over and Sonic's heavy breathing on her neck wasn't helping. "Thank y-you," Her fingers delicately stroked his back, earning herself a purr from her blue lover.

"From now on, if you have an urge, you use me," A playful smirk was on his face as he lifted himself up slightly to see her "Ya got that, _sweety_?"

"I've always wanted you as my husband, but a fuckboy is nice too,"

"HUH!? This is the part where you say 'I love you' to me!"

"Oh, so you do wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I'm pretty sure I've made it clear."

"So fuckboy it is then."

"AMY!"

"Take me for another round and pro-ooooove to me how much of a boyfriend you can be!"

"But I have no more energy,"

"It's back to my collection of dildos then~"

"Dammit Amy don't fuck with me! I know you don't have any dildos when you have a nice big ass dick in your grasp."

"In my grasp?"

"Yes in your- CHAOS! HOW DID YOU GET DOWN THERE!?"

"Shut up and fuck me again!"

.

.

.

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaand that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen~ I hope you all enjoyed this quickie, pun entirely intended huehueheu. I've been thinking about this for a while (A year even) and decided to share my tumblr account here. If you want a request, you can contact me onmy account: yoi-yoi-senpai lmao. I may accept your request hahahha.

Jaa ne~


	6. Arrested

**A/N:** What is up my readers! Miss Ecchi is at it again with her sinful oneshots hahahah! I'm like sleep deprived from all my work in college so don't mind me lmao. Anyways, this was requested by the lovely **Fantasy Amy Rose Co** so give a cheer for her! This story is set in the No Zone universe in the Archie series **(It's basically a parallel dimension to our usual Sonic world except, everyone there is a Cop and their names begin with a 'Z', nevertheless, SonAmy is SonAmy no matter what form heeeh)**

Special thanks to these reviewers last chapter: **Blood-heart H2, Fantasy Amy Rose Co, Tiger The Hedgehog, Captain, AmegakureAngel, aliixo, Guest** and last but not least, **MissMJS**! Thanks a lot guys~

One more thing, to **SonicTeam765** : ' _Shitty fic is shitty. Like this shiity cancerous shipping and yourself_.' The notorious teenage stalker had to come and shit on my stuff, eh? Lel. Someone's had a little too much salt in their food today, and after observing your actions, all I can say is fix up dude. You're like 22/23 now?

Without further ado, let's continue~

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a penis...yet...you watch I'll get my man one day!**

* * *

 **Ages - (Set in No Zone, Parallel to SEGA world)**

 **Zonic** (Sonic's counterpart) - 23 Years

 **Zamy** (Amy's counterpart) - 20 Years

 **Zhadow** (Shadow's counterpart) - 23 Years

 **Warden** (Eggman's counterpart) - 50 Years

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

"I leave him alone for two minutes, two minutes I tell you!" The azure zonecop muttered, his foot tapping on the floor in haste as his team mate bandaged his wounded arm up. His suit was discarded on the side, covered with cuts and bloodstains. "I swear down if I was the leader, I would've fired him on spot!" He ranted. His ferocious lime eyes sizzled with rage, his blood might as well have been acid pumping through his veins. That's how much he was fuming. "Fuck Zhadow and his rules-"

"Zonic, stop tensing!" As she hissed out, Zamy narrowed her eyes at him to show that she wasn't messing around. She tightened the bandage on his arm even harder as to emphasise her frustration for her fellow zonecop. The cerulean hedgehog winced at the pressure of the bandage to his wound and then snatched his arm outta Zamy's grasps. This earned another heated glare from her.  
"Why do you always do that!? Will it kill you to be a little nicer?" Zonic muttered out before standing up abruptly. However, Zamy held him by his good arm and shook her head.

"Where do you think you're going? I still have to tend to your injuries."  
"I'll be fine, besides, someone's gotta be after that escapee's ass-"  
"No," Zamy pulled Zonic back on his bed and folded her arms. "Zhadow's got Zector and his crew for that. You need your rest, you're always on the rush; when was the last time you've had a decent amount of sleep? Hmm?" She then kept one hand on his chest so he wouldn't get back up, making him squirm like a baby. For a young lady, she sure is very strong. No wonder Warden and Zhadow has made her the leader of the defense squad, consisting Zilver and Zlaze.

"Bah! I don't need sleep, I just need to kick ass and keep No Zone safe." Just like his prime counterpart Sonic, Zonic was stubborn, if not ten times more in addition with his less carefree attitude and serious persona.

"Zo-ooooonic!" Seeing that the Mr. Blue was trying to move her hand off his chest, Zamy huffed and sat on his torso with an annoyed look, though, this left Zonic quite baffled.  
"Zamy! What are you-"  
"I'm not getting off until you fall asleep."  
"Yes you are." With that, Zonic flipped Zamy over, caging her underneath him in his signature speed with an unamused face. Zamy on the other hand tried her best to keep a straight face to match Zonic's but that didn't stop the blood rushing to her cheeks.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, glaring into each other eyes before all of a sudden, Zonic's frown slipped into a smirk, his eyes scanning her body from head to foot, causing Zamy's eyes to widen. Just what is he up to now?

"Is the door locked?" Zonic pointed to his personal nursing door behind him, his eyes never leaving Zamy's. Said girl only nodded her head with her brows furrowed.  
"Yes."  
"Is there anyone on this floor?"  
"No, they're all probably asleep right now or after the escapee...why?" Zonic's smirk stayed plastered on, his eye lids drooped, almost seductively. Zamy's breath hitched as she recognised this very rare look of his immediately.

"Ya know, you're looking re-eeeeally nice today, it's been two days since we had some _real_ bonding time, no?" Zonic uttered in the most huskiest yet dreamiest voice a Zonecop could ever muster. "The results always ends up with me falling asleep Zamy~" Slyly, his tongue stroked the side of her muzzle, a sensual act that hasn't failed to make the latter below him gasp.  
"Z-Zonic! Again? Ah!" Zamy was interrupted with a sneaky hand slithering behind her and grasping her tail. The pink girl glared at Zonic in return, pushing against his chest.

"First off, you still have a few injuries I need to tend to,"  
"But they're so minor-"  
"Second, ever since we've been dating secretly, you've become addicted to sex! Give your little tool a rest." Zamy pushed his chest again but her boyfriend only stiffened and this time, sat on her torso.

"It's not like you don't enjoy it. May I remind you on who did the seducing, leading us to our first time?" This resulted with Zamy's face exploding with red and a little growl to escape her throat. Her annoyance subsided when a soft kiss was applied on her lips, pure warmth surged through her body and she couldn't help but let her eyes close and melt within the kiss.

 _'I shouldn't give in... He's always getting the upper hand and he's injured! But, the kiss is so nice~ Ah!'_ Zamy's thoughts went haywire as the grip on her tail got tighter, Zonic's hand smoothing their way from there to her butt, groping it whilst his other hand rested in her quills. Their kiss intensified and the urge to devour each other got stronger. Zonic's tongue intruded into Zamy's mouth, giving her no chance to retaliate and his hands switched to her cheeks, not getting enough of her sweet taste. All that could be heard was their laboured breathing as their kiss reached to its peak, the sound of Zamy's muffled moans encouraged the Zonecop to go further.

"Mmm...Let me be on the top..." Zamy whispered out as they parted, a string of saliva still connected between their reddened lips remained for a second before disappearing. Zamy tried to sit up but much to her surprise, Zonic didn't budge, his face taking a teasing yet serious expression, the face that's preserved for her eyes only.

The girl didn't get chance to utter another word as Zonic gripped both her wrists above her head and something metallic was clasped onto them, causing Zamy's eyes to widen.  
"Zonic!?"

He then bent down to her level, his lips tickling her ears whilst his hands clasped her shoulders.

 _"You're under arrest for stealing my heart, Zamy Rose. Any actions or words against shall be used against you as I fuck that pussy hard."_

Despite having done the action with him several times, never have Zamy felt so turned on, and in just the use of words as well! Plus, the fact that she was restrained by handcuffs brought out a new sensation, a fresh thrill to her, it was so flustering but yet, oh so sexy. Though, this doesn't mean she wasn't gonna stop trying to get her way.  
"You can't keep me in this position forever, otherwise I won't cum." She purred, making Zonic pause from licking her ear and then flickered his burning green eyes at her. It was then, he lowered his blue eye lids even lower, his eyes just barely gleaming. Zamy felt her heart race even faster, cursing how this isn't affecting Zonic as much it is to her.

"Then this will be a long night for you and I," He flashed his pearly white teeth, throwing the gauze at the light switch, effectively turning the room dark, save for the glow the lamp was emitting that was conveniently on. Zamy struggled against the cuffs but then froze in place as she witnessed Zonic taking off his gloves, his glowing orbs never leaving her body. She noticed something and then squinted her eyes, confirming her suspicions.  
"You're blushing," She pointed out, a grin taking over her face and boy was she right. Zonic's muzzle was flushed in raspberry hue which made him both sexy and cute- in Zamy's eyes at the very least.

"And you're _wet_." Zamy let out a startled cry as Zonic stroked her nether regions, feeling the cloth of her shorts. The squeezing of her legs must've given away of her the blue hedgehog was affecting her!

"Zoni-iiiiic! Lemme out." Zamy tried to wriggle her hands out of the cuffs but it dug into her skin instead, causing her to pout as Zonic kept on a smug look. He shook his head, slipping his hands under her shirt, massaging her soft body whilst kissing her collarbone, victoriously making Zamy shiver in delight.

"A-Ah!"

Zonic's hands zipped to her bra, massaging the sweet mounds underneath, before pulling both the garment and top up to the top of Zamy' chest so that he had full access to his duo of treats.  
"Say my name." He commanded, pressing his firm chest against hers, lips ticking her own plump pair. She was under his spell. She was hypnotised. Those strong fingers did its magic as it tugged on her shorts, bringing them lower and lower. "Say it!"

"Zonic..." A chaste kiss was delivered to her cheek, "Zonic!" One hand squeezed onto her tender breast, "ZONIC!" His teeth sank into her neck, emitting a gasp from her throat; she struggled out of those cuffs again, just so she can touch him at the very least. Suddenly, she froze as a hard yet familiar object bumped into the side of her inner thigh.

"Oooh," She whimpered, impatient and annoyed by his teasing. Her nether regions ached for his entrance to her. "What are you waiting for?" Zamy's question was left unanswered since Zonic found unbuttoning her shorts more interesting. Off went the clothing and in with the sight of her wet undies.

"Boy shorts?" Zonic snickered out making Zamy's face flush red as a result. "What happened to those cute underwear?" Zamy refused to give in to his teasing and turned away, closing her eyes with a puffed out cheek.

"Still sexy as usual..." He mused, stroking her long, slender legs. Another shiver ran through her body, allowing Zonic to feel the vibrations. "I don't think I've given you enough attention down there, hmm?" He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, a squeak escaped her throat as he did so.  
"You don't need to-"  
"I want to. Arch your back for me," She obeyed without hesitation, helping him tug her last piece of garment off, exposing her pink beauty to his loving eyes.

"Perfect..." He breathed out, trailing his lips in her inner thigh, his eyes watching her every expression. A lusty yet sensual look was shared amongst the duo and then, they danced away the night, connected with each other both physically and spiritually...

.

.

.

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaand that's a wrap folks! I'm sorry that I ended it just there, but I've been extremely busy aaaaand it'slike3AMatnightsopleasereviewhahahahah BYE!


	7. Hickeys

**A/N:** Hiiiiiii~ I know, I know, some of you lot have requested some stuff for me to write up but I never got around to them, lol. Buuuut that doesn't mean I won't be doing them. I will try at one point (when I find time) but for now, enjoy the nice stuff I've written for my wifey **WilsonsBeard** ~

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own fuck all**

* * *

 **Ages: (In the modern era ahhah)**

 **Sonic** \- 22 Years

 **Amy** \- 19 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 23 Years

 **Tails** \- 15 Years

 **Cream** \- 13 Years

* * *

 **~(x)~**

* * *

.

"No no, they were there before Eggman ambushed us. Something doesn't add up." Sonic growled at Knuckles in a hushed manner, his eyes never leaving Amy's oblivious form as she mingled with Tails and Cream.

"Don't get all pissy at me hotshot. It was just a theory-" Knuckles couldn't finish his sentence as Sonic cut him off.

"You? Theorise? Pffft-"

"AS I was saying," Knuckles shoved Sonic away slightly, not wanting him to trigger a nerve "They're all splotchy, kinda like bruises... I think I got it!" Sonic raised a brow at Knuckles before feeling his entire world shatter at Knuckles' next words. "They're hickeys."

Sonic couldn't breath as Knuckles carried on speaking. "Yup, most definitely, all over her collarbone and neck. Jeez don't girls usually hide these things?" Knuckles then patted Sonic on the back. "Sorry bro, looks like your girl was never meant to be your girl. If only you stepped up the plate-".

Knuckles didn't get a chance to finish as all was left in Sonic's presence was a gust of wind. Knuckles 'eeked' slightly when he saw the speed demon approach Amy with the look of betrayal _aaaaaaand_ jealousy. Tails and Cream, noticing Sonic's haunting demeanor as he stood behind Amy, flew off in an instance.

"...and like I sa-" Amy stopped midway her babbling, noticing that her company was missing. "Eh? They left me? Did I tease them too much?" All of a sudden, Amy felt a chill down her spine. Ignoring her brain's protests, she turned around and visibly jumped at Sonic's composure, a look that she's been familiar with when things don't go to plan.

"Sonic? What are you- hey!" Ignoring her words, Sonic grabbed Amy closer to him, one hand behind the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist. His green orbs scanned the foreign splotches that tattered her previous skin and fur and then mentally confirmed that they were indeed hickeys.

"Who's been touching you?" His tone of voice was on a level of intimidation but his words brought out confusion, making Amy cock her head to the side.

"W-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Hickeys don't lie." His grip on her never left, in fact it tightened!

"What hickeys!? What in chaos are you blabbing about..." It was then that Amy followed Sonic's gaze, gasping at the red marks on her shoulders and then get collarbone. She comically jumped outta his grip, looking over her body with shock, making Sonic realise that she never noticed she had them in the first place. And here he was thinking that she was proudly showing them off.

"Aaaaah! Why didn't anyone tell me! I look like I've got some kind of weird rash." Sonic shook his head in defeat as she carried on spazzing out. Maybe he overreacted after all? "Ah wait- ah! He bit me too hard, again." Amy pouted out, oblivious to Sonic's temper flaring again.

"HE? AGAIN? WHAT THE FUC-" He didn't even finish as someone else intruded in between the duo.

 **"Chao! Chaooooo!"**

A cute little chao popped outta nowhere, jumping on Amy who laughed in defeat. Her laugh was interrupted with a squeal of pain as the chao mischievously bit her on the ear.

"Owwwww! Bad boy, bad! Will you quit biting me!?" Sonic didn't move. Embarrassment hit him from head to foot till shame began to drown his being. "Attack Sonic instead! Make him pay for making accusations at me and underestimating my love for him!" This would usually get Sonic running off to fuck knows where, but instead, he looked at Amy with such intent, she ended up freezing like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ames..." His tender look was replaced with one of mischief before pushing her down onto the ground, latching his mouth under her muzzle, an act that made a moan escape her throat instinctively. He pulled away with a victorious grin, seeing the tender part of her skin now taking on a strong rouge hue compared to the Chao's bites.

"Sonic! What even-"

"Now you have a hickey, from the right guy too as well~"

.

.

.

* * *

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** Short but sweet amirite ,':D


End file.
